Revolving Doors
by autumnOTH
Summary: She can't forget that she ever loved him because the memories stay fresh imprinted in her mind, even after five years. When she meets him again, will she finally tell him why she left him?
1. Shiver

Pt. 1 – Shiver

Haley looked down at her wrist and sighed. There, next to her silver watch was the colourful bracelet she had received five years ago. Sometimes, why she'd kept it with her after all this time was still beyond her. Maybe she just couldn't let go; no matter how many times she had tried, the bracelet stayed in its red velvet box, in the top drawer of her dresser, hidden away underneath a pile of T-shirts. Once in a while, she'd take it out; she'd sit alone in her bed, fiddling with the colourful beads, twiddling each bead between her fingers as she immersed herself in her thoughts. The simple motion just comforted her. Sometimes she was thankful that managed to calm her down, at other times she resented that she was still letting herself hang on to pieces that wouldn't, couldn't be put back together.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," he had said to her that morning on the docks. His voice rang loud and clear to her when she shut her eyes. He had given her a lot of things, happiness, laughter, safety, comfort, but when it mattered the most, he had given her grief, tears, sorrow. And he had taken her heart.

Her gaze travelled from her wrist, up to her fingers. And she'd still kept on wearing her wedding band. Even though she knew she was probably the only one. Unknowingly, she started twisting the ring round and round her finger, wondering if Nathan was still wearing his. Probably not; knowing Nathan, he'd probably moved on, dated a bunch and slept with another handful, she thought bitterly to herself.

"Who gets married at sixteen, anyway?" she suddenly spoke out to herself, but her voice was shaky. "To the love of their life?" She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep it from trembling. What a mistake that had turned out to be. What she'd desperately tried to keep from falling apart, crumbled to pieces. The more she'd tried to stop it, the more it happened. Life was ironic in that way sometimes. She felt the tears building in her throat, and before she could help herself, she let out a strangled sob.

"Oh, Haley," Peyton stood in the doorway.

Haley looked up at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I- I can't help it," she whispered, her words coming out in between chokes. "I just can't, Peyton, I can't. I tried so hard, but I'm not- I'm not strong enough, Peyton, I'm not!"

"Shhhh. Yes, you are, Haley. You are," Peyton put an arm around Haley's shaking shoulders and squeezed hard. "You're stronger than I ever could be."

Haley continued crying. "I should hate him," she sobbed. "I should be hoping that he burns and- and shrivels up in the darkest corner of hell," she stuttered, as she started hiccupping in between her tears. "But I can't."

"Because you love him, Haley. Because you- " Peyton stopped short in her tracks and noticed the bracelet on Haley's left wrist. Haley only took it out once a year to wear. "Shit, it's your wedding anniversary today, isn't it? I'm sorry I forgot, Haley. I should have stayed here with you."

Haley shook her head violently, her body still heaving with her crying. "He told me that nothing else mattered because he had me. This very day! Five years ago! And it was lies. All of it! How could he, Peyton? How could he do that to me?"

She turned to look at Peyton, and Peyton felt her heart break for her. Usually, Haley had all of the answers to every problem possible. But today, it was Peyton's turn to come up with the answers, and she had none. Instead, she just wrapped both her arms around Haley and let her cry. And Haley did just that. Cry.

Flashback

Chris turned around and looked her straight in the eye. "Our tour bus leaves in a couple of hours and you know you should be on it."

She looked at him, frowning slightly. Her heart beat faster, as she thought about all the possibilities.

"You brave enough?" he simply asked, his icy blue eyes piercing right through her with his steely gaze. "I don't think you are, honest. But do you want to prove me wrong?"

"Chris, I- "

His smile curved into a lopsided grin. "Are you done playing house, Hales?"

She flinched noticeably at his last word. "Only Nathan calls me that. Not you," she replied quickly, her tone of voice firm, a little rigid. Even her quick response to this question surprised herself slightly.

"Nathan?" he walked around her, causing her to wrap her arms around herself. Chris always made her feel vulnerable, scared to a certain extent. "You going let down your dream for one jackass named Nathan Scott? What's he got that Chris Keller doesn't, Hales?" He said the last word sarcastically, smiling at her immediate look of annoyance.

He laughed a little. "It's sad."

She spun around to face him, getting agitated. "What is?"

"Sad how many people pass down chances like this everyday without knowing it. Pass up chances like this for something that's not even there."

"Nathan is real to me, Chris. And I love him."

He laughed even more. "And you know what that sounded like, Haley? It sounded like reassurance to my ears," he drawled slowly and moved closer to her as he spoke. "Perhaps I need to kiss you again to make you change your mind," his speech slurred slightly as he leaned in closer to her.

"Chris!" Haley moved away from him, folding her arms tightly across her chest. "I've told you before and I won't tell you again. That was a mistake, all right?"

Chris held up both hands in mock surrender. "Geez, Haley, just having a bit of fun. What, being a wife made you forget how to have fun? Nathan must really be really awful in bed," he said, sneering. "I could teach you a few things or too," his voice lowered dangerously. When Haley shot him a death glare, he quickly continued. "Fun. I could teach you how to have fun. After I teach you how to become a musician." He looked at Haley, and then sighed when she kept silent. "Sitting here in Tree Hill is not going to cultivate your talent. It's your call."

He walked out of the room, his last sentence hanging in the air, leaving her more confused than she'd ever been.

Haley sniffled a little, her cries subsiding. Her cheeks were still damp from the tears and her nose was alarmingly red against the rest of her pale face and her chapped lips from the cold. "Thank you, Peyton."

Peyton smiled. "That's what I'm good for," she said.

Haley forced a smile. "I don't know why I did what I had done. I don't know why I'd kissed Chris, or be so ignorant towards my dissolving marriage."

"Come on, Haley. We were all young. But that doesn't mean we were stupid. We did all the things we did for a reason, one way or another. Except love. Because it doesn't take a reason to love another. You can't explain it," she paused. "That's why it's so beautiful. It may not make sense, but who says you need sense for love? It just happens, and it happened to you."

Haley smiled wistfully. "I loved him."

Peyton cocked her head to the side, debating on something that she had always wanted to ask, but never dared to. "Haley- " she started slowly. "If you loved Nathan so much, why did you let him go?"

"I never told you, did I?" Haley shrugged. "I never wanted to tell anyone, because it would be too painful. It still is painful, even now. But maybe, it's about time you knew."

Flashback

Nathan shut the door behind himself and Haley and grinned. "You know, now that Taylor's finally leaving, maybe we can get some hot water for our own showers. And well, maybe you could take that shower with me, Mrs. Scott." He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her, pulling her close to him.

She kissed him back, but her head was a million miles away from her. When he pulled back, she smiled wanly up at him. How long could she keep going on like this?

"Nathan, I- I've got something to tell you," Haley finally said softly, gently, as her husband turned around to look at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You did great tonight, Hales."

"Michelle Branch liked my voice back there tonight, Nathan. And she thinks I could really make it big. Chris said that she wanted me along on their tour. I'm already so far ahead with classes," she said, still not quite daring to look Nathan in the eye. "And I'd be back right in time for our finals."

He tensed up at the mention of Chris' name. "The great Chris Keller. Again. Is there any scene that doesn't involve that little attention-seeker this week?"

Haley finally looked up at him, trying to make him understand. "This isn't about him, Nathan. This is about opportunity. I have, my entire life, been the reliable one and the dependable one and I've always done- I've always done precisely what was expected of me."

"How 'bout getting married, Haley. Because that wasn't very expected of you, was it?" He replied her angrily.

She walked towards him, placing both her hands on his chest. He felt so strong, so firm, like he could protect her from anything; he made her feel safe. "Yeah, because for once, I did something for me. Something I wanted."

"So this thing, is it what you want?" He spoke quietly, placing his hand on top of hers and moving them to his heart.

"It's my chance, Nathan."

"It's yours. It's yours to take, if you leave me."

Haley swallowed hard. "It's not the end for us, Nathan."

"Then look at me deep in the eyes, Hales, and tell me that you didn't kiss him."

Her breath caught in her throat and she averted her gaze from his. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Nathan shook his head, cursing under his breath. "I knew it," he muttered angrily. His gaze didn't falter from Haley's, not one bit. He looked straight at her, as he removed her hand from his heart, pushing it angrily away. "If you leave, we're done."

He gave her one last long cold stare, and walked out of the apartment, the door slamming behind him.

She stared after him, that sound shattering her heart into pieces.


	2. Smokescreen

AN: A big thank you goes out to mary-023, who very kindly reviewed, glad you liked it!

Pt. 2 – Smokescreen

Haley pulled her knees up to her body, hugging them tightly. "I was devastated. Torn between my marriage and the man I love, and my dream which was right there in front of me."

Peyton looked back at her. "Well, do you think you made the right choice?"

"I don't know, Peyton. What would've you have done? If you had to choose between Jake, or your art?"

"I don't know, either. But something tells me I'm not as strong a person as you are sometimes."

Haley smiled weakly, void of emotion. "If I was strong, I wouldn't be holding on to these things for five years," she murmured, fingering the colourful bracelet as she spoke. "And I would've forgotten about him."

Flashback

Her fingers plucked at the strings on her guitar softly, one after another. But somehow, the melody just didn't want to come out, and her left hand was struggling to find those familiar chords on the guitar fret board. Her bags were packed, they were sitting on the floor beside her dresser, right underneath their wedding wall. All she had to do now, was pick them up, sling her guitar over her back, and walk right out of the apartment. The apartment which had so many memories for Nathan and her. Now, everything was all down to her. She had to fight for what she wanted, not Nathan, not her parents, not Lucas, not anybody.

"Hey Haley, I'm about go, where are- " Taylor walked in, her words hanging in mid air once she took a look at Haley's packed bags. "Whoa, looks like I'm not the only one about to leave."

Haley looked up, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm confused, Tay."

Taylor settled down on the bed in front of Haley, frowning. "What's going on? I ran into Nathan on my way in. He looked kinda unhappy," she paused. "Actually, unhappy is an understatement. He was looking like crap." When Haley didn't answer, Taylor continued. "It's about Chris, isn't it? You want to go away with him for that concert thing?"

"Tour."

"Whatever." Haley glared at her, and Taylor threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Not the time to be myself, I see. Look Haley, I know what it's like to search, to want something more than what you have. Hell, I've spent my whole life doing it. To be better, to be stronger, to be smarter, to be more loved."

Haley bit down on her lower lip, contemplating her sister's words as she continued to strum aimlessly on her guitar. "To be something more than just what you think you could be."

"Exactly," Taylor nodded. "What you can do now, you sing beautifully, you write beautiful melodies and poetic lyrics, you captivate people with your voice and your words. Imagine how much more you can do. By your own strength. By yourself."

Haley frowned as she misplayed yet another familiar chord. "By myself," she echoed.

"Exactly," Taylor said again. "It's your big chance. Make yourself proud. It's you against the world now, kiddo."

"Make myself proud?" Haley looked up. "No, I want to make Nathan proud of me."

Taylor flipped her hair over her shoulder and started examining her fingernail. "Same difference."

Haley's brow creased. Her fingers finally found the chord she was looking for, and like clockwork, her other hand strummed gently, playing the same few chords over and over again, revelling in the strangely comforting melody repeating itself in her head. "It's not me against the world, Taylor, it doesn't have to be that way, and it never has been," she finally looked up, as it dawned upon her. "It's me with the world," she said slowly. _And Nathan has always been a big part of that world_, she thought to herself. _And music comes with Nathan._

Quickly, she stood up, putting her guitar down. "If Nathan comes back, tell him to wait. I'll be back soon. And tell him I'm not going anywhere." She went out of the door, the front door slamming for the second time that night. She knew, exactly what she was going to do. And she felt good about her decision.

Because, she knew she couldn't do this alone.

Taylor stood up, watching her younger sister's retreating back. She folded her arms across her chest, hugging herself tightly, while her gaze slowly travelled downwards until they lingered on Haley's bags. Taylor frowned; and finally, with one nudge of her foot, slid the bags under the bed until they were completely out of view. Then, she left the room.

Nathan walked aimlessly around town, his hands shoved into his front pockets. He had walked past the Rivercourt, past school, past the neighbourhood where Lucas stayed, when suddenly he felt like he'd needed to stop. He looked up; somehow he had stopped right in front of Karen's Café. And as soon as he had stopped, he wished he hadn't, because stopping right in front of it's glass windows and staring at the shiny old piano hurt like hell.

He remembered how he had begged Haley to play for him that night at the café. Once she'd started, he'd fell even more in love with her. She had been shy, her voice barely above a whisper, stealing glances at him as she played. Slowly but surely, her voice rose louder than the old piano, while her fingers played firmly, confidently. That gradual confidence floored him, every single time she played. In a way, it reminded him of how sure he was on the basketball court, how he just knew where the net was, and where the board was. How he'd intuitively know just how far to run, when to pass, how much to dribble, the accuracy and precision of his shot, it was all confidence. She had that in her. And that love for his game, she had the very same one for music. They were so alike in some ways, she reminded him a lot of himself, her intensity, her determination to succeed, her self-assurance, her passion for the things she loved. But as much as she mirrored him, she was also the better person whom he knew he could become. He knew she would let him chase what he wanted, he knew that she would support him no matter what, even if it meant leaving many things behind her. But the question was, could he do the same for her? Could he sacrifice what he'd wanted for her?

And then, slowly he recalled the conversation they'd had in her room, that very same day before she had played for him. They had been talking, and suddenly she told him that there were a lot of things in her life that she'd wanted to try, but never did. He looked away from the piano, inwardly knowing that this opportunity was one of them. He knew she'd wanted to go, but the only thing stopping her was him. And it scared him, the thought of losing her. Loss overcame all jealously in the end and any thoughts that the ugly green-eyed monster in him reared.

He turned around, heading for home, and broke into a run. Suddenly everything seemed so clear. Like crystal. Those questions he had been asking awhile earlier; the answers to them just came easily.

Because, he knew he didn't have to lose her.

"Haley? Hales, I'm home!" Nathan walked into the apartment, the sudden silence overwhelming him. "Haley?" He saw a shadow move from their bedroom, and he smiled, walking towards her. "Haley, I'm sorry. We'll go, I'll go with you. Anything you want," he said as his heart beat faster. He held out both his arms. "Come here, Hales. I understand how much this means to you. But you, you mean so much to me, too. And I won't give in unless you let me go with you."

"Nathan, I'm sorry." Taylor walked out of the shadows, her fingers clenching nervously.

Nathan stared at her, his arms lowering themselves. "What do you mean?" But even as the words left his mouth, a sinking feeling crept in. He understood perfectly well what she had meant.

"She left, Nathan."

His knees gave way, and he fell to the couch. "No," he said, shaking his head unbelievingly.

Taylor settled down beside him. "I'm sorry, Nathan. I tried."

"She couldn't have," he said numbly. "She couldn't have. She couldn't have," he repeated. Then, his eyes fell on the bracelet Haley had left beside the lamp; it was the final blow to him. His voice cracked, as he reached out and fingered the bracelet. "I gave up on her," he buried his head between his hands. "I walked out first. I shouldn't have left like that. She- she wouldn't have given up on me if I hadn't done it first."

Taylor moved closer to him, putting her hand on his back. "You have to understand where she's coming from, Nathan. It hasn't been easy getting married at sixteen."

"I walked all around town tonight, and gathered all my thoughts, and there wasn't one single thought," he said in between sharp intakes of breaths. "Not one single thought that didn't involve her." He kept on shaking his head, sometimes his words unclear. "I wanted to come back, and showed her that I loved her," he finally looked up, tears brimming from his eyes. "And I wanted to hold her in my arms, tell her that everything would work out, that it would be all right. Tell her that I would protect her, and tell her that I needed her, and that I wanted her." A tear fell from his eye, streaking down over his cheek. "And that I loved her." He choked with emotion, breaking down as the tears streamed freely down his face. "Because nothing else mattered."

"I love her, you know that Tilda?" Nathan's voice slurred dangerously. "My wife."

Taylor stared back into his blue eyes, now giddily glazed over with alcohol and took a deep breath. "I'm sure you do."

He reached for another beer can and cracked it open. "More for you?" he leaned in closer to her, his breath on her face.

"You've already finished all the vodka in this house, Nathan. That's the last beer you're holding."

He laughed, obviously inebriated. "Go buy? More?"

She looked into his eyes, and reached out to touch the side of his face before she could even stop herself. He was gorgeous, all hard and tan. Nathan had a presence about him, and he made her feel safe. Protected.

Nathan smiled back at her. "Pretty," he mumbled as he took another swig of his beer.

Taylor stared back at him for a long time. He looked the same as he did his first night. His first night which he gave to her. Drunk, and very willing.

Finally, he opened his mouth. "But not as pretty as my wiiiiiiifeeeeeeee," he slurred.

The corners of Taylor's mouth curled up in disgust. Jealously, this feeling had always been with her for a long time coming. Not now, not yesterday, but always for as long as she could remember. Haley always had it all. Talent, brains, beauty, and love. While she was always the one who had to work hard for it all. She had nothing, nothing that was of value to her, nothing like what Haley had, but she deserved so much more.

But now, that long vented up jealously, combined with a tinge of lust; that, was a dangerous thing. Without a further thought, she reached across the table, where Nathan had left the colourful bracelet sitting. Quickly she put it on her left wrist, sliding it up Nathan's chest, while her other hand crept up his back, under his shirt, her cool palm making contact with his hot sweaty skin. "Nathan," she whispered. "I'm here."

His hand caught hers, as his vision suddenly blurred. He couldn't see her, just a vague impression of her face. His sight was hazed, distorted. He couldn't make out anything, except one thing. He saw it, even in his state of intoxication, the bracelet wrapped around her wrist. He smiled. "Hales," he whispered, as he lowered his lips to hers.

Haley walked back to the apartment, her hair blowing gently in the midnight breeze. The same melody continued playing in her head, since she'd left the apartment. The simple melody she had played while she had been talking to Taylor. The words had even pieced themselves together with the song. "Someday," she sang slowly and softly under her breath. "This beach may wash away, the oceans may dry, the sun could dim." The words sounded oddly familiar, but hearing them out in reality soothed her. "But on that day, I'll still be loving you." Only when she had finished, she realized that they were Nathan's wedding vows. Her lips curved into a smile. Nathan was a big part of her world, and she couldn't have other things which she loved without Nathan, because she couldn't do them if she couldn't share them with him.

She stood in front of the door to their apartment, wondering if she should use her key, or if she should ring the doorbell. She wanted to surprise Nathan. She put one hand to the doorknob, and to her surprise, it wasn't locked. The door swung backward slowly, creaking sadly. Haley saw the trail of empty beer cans, and empty bottles on the floor, the mess on the table, wet tissues soaking up spilled puddles of alcohol. And her heart fell. Her face slowly crumpled, as her words got stuck in her throat. She wanted to cry, wanted to rub her eyes and wake up from this horrible nightmare, but nothing happened. One tear trickled down, and she put her hand to her mouth, stifling her sobs, as though willing herself not to cry.

Nathan lay there on the couch, naked. And wrapped around him was her sister, wearing nothing but Haley's bracelet.

AN: Let me know what you think! I'd really like to hear all your opinions, whether good or bad! (: Hope you liked it, more to come soon!


	3. Stagnant

A/N: Hey guys, back with another chapter, you'll get to learn more about Haley's life after that night. Thank you all SO SO MUCH for the kind reviews as well! They really make a writer feel loved (: LOL. Hope you guys like this chapter too.

The sun shone brightly through the wide windows, streaming the bright Monday sunlight into the her office.

"Morning Haley, bought you a cup of coffee," Mel said chirpily as she barged into the room.

Haley rubbed her swollen eyes tiredly. "Thank you, Mel. Appreciate the caffeine fix."

"You could sure use it," the other woman grinned. "You look like the devil paid you a visit late last night."

"If the devil comes by the name of Nathan," Haley shrugged, "Then, yeah, I did get a visit."

"For real?" Mel gasped, nearly spilling her own cup of coffee. "He's here?"

"Nah, just in the form of his memories."

Mel rolled her eyes, and reached over to give Haley a smack on her arm. "You had me there. I was about to tell you to let me at him already, so I can squash him to bits with a meat cleaver."

Haley smiled at her business partner's graphic violence. Mel was her only other friend she could trust in Boston besides Peyton, and the only other person who knew about her whole mess with Nathan besides Peyton, Brooke and Lucas. Peyton had been well, Peyton. She had been there firsthand, Haley had stayed in her house for awhile after that long night many years ago, and she'd never told Nathan a single word. She'd never wanted to tell Peyton about what really happened, because she didn't want Peyton to look at him in a different light; she'd always had a special connection with Nathan. It had been tough telling Peyton what had really happened, but she was glad that she had, she knew she could always count on her. Brooke, who surprisingly had been the first one she had told, had been understanding and was silent encouragement, which had been oddly comforting. Lucas, on the other hand, had been angered, and he had wanted to kill Nathan when she'd told him. She'd never seen him like that before, and it scared her. She didn't rest until she'd made him promise that he'd never hurt Nathan, or told him about what she'd saw. Mel balanced out the three of them, she was sympathetic and yet, at the same time, violent and aggressive.

It had been a long five years. Seeing Nathan like that, with her sister, had broken her. She'd turned around and run, her hand over her mouth. Nowhere to go, no one to run to. She didn't know where she'd been going, but she'd just continued running in the night. Somehow, she'd ended up on Peyton's doorstep, which had been nearest to her apartment. Peyton had asked no questions. She took Haley in, tears and all, and gave her a hot meal and a bed to crash on for the next seven days. She didn't leave the house, she didn't go to school, she stayed in bed. Everybody else had thought she had left Tree Hill to be on the tour with Chris. Only Peyton and Brooke, and later on, Lucas and Jake, knew better.

Brooke had surprised her greatly. She'd found Haley by accident, when she'd came to look for Peyton. Throughout the seven days, Haley never left the bed. She stayed in the whole day, her minutes changing into hours, her hours evolving into days, she lost count of time, lost count of the tears she'd cried. Peyton had left, sometimes to baby sit Jenny, sometimes to the docks to work on her strips for Thud. But Brooke stayed with her, talking to her, sometimes even managing to get her mind of everything else. She'd never been close to Brooke, but somehow, she'd felt herself being drawn to her simple warmth. Brooke had said that she couldn't let one of the schools best tutors be like that; it was her job as a candidate for student council President. But amidst all the stories Brooke had told her, and between all the daily stories she'd kept Haley updated with, one very story stood out in her mind. The burden of everything had weighed down, too much for Haley to take, and in a sudden breakdown, every single detail, everything she had saw, it all came out in front of Brooke. Surprisingly, Brooke had been the first person she'd ever told. Brooke had looked at her, at first in shock, and then in silent strength.

"I've had relationships, Haley," she had said. "Many which I didn't give a damn about, some which probably I don't remember, and many others which don't even classify as relationships. But I've only had one very special one. I don't know if it ever was as special as what you had with Nathan, but I really loved Lucas. Or maybe I thought I did."

"And it was painful, to see him with Peyton like that. I was in bed for days after, just like you are now. I didn't know if I'd ever be able to heal, but look at me now. I don't want to claim that I can understand what you feel right now, but when you feel like you can't go on? You can, Haley. There's much more in you than just this. And you know we've all got your back, right?" she said, reaching out to squeeze my hand. "Tutor girl," she finally added, smiling faintly.

That day had shone realisation in her, from someone she'd never thought she'd see it come from. Brooke had persuaded her to confide in Lucas, and she had. Lucas had been furious, his eyes had blazed violently as he swore he'd kill Nathan. But as much as he'd wanted to hurt Nathan, he'd also seen the need for him to just be her best friend. To just supply the strength that she was slowly starting to find again. He'd brought her back to the apartment, a day after Nathan had moved out and helped her get her things. She'd found her bags hidden under the bed, along with the wedding wall, broken into half. Her keyboard lay in the corner, shattered to pieces. It had been hard, but Lucas was by her side, keeping her standing strong as she cried, and as she retrieved the colourful bracelet she found wedged between the cushions of the couch, abandoned.

It had been difficult saying goodbye to everyone in Tree Hill, but it was the one person she didn't say goodbye to, it was him that mattered the most. He didn't even know she had still be around, in his mind, she had been gone that night with Chris. She'd said her goodbyes to the girls, Lucas and Jake, and Karen and left with her parents in their RV. They'd brought her to Massachusetts, where she'd attended Boston College. That whole year, she'd never taken a second glance at her guitar, let alone strum a solitary string. She had roomed with Mel, while her parents went off travelling again. Mel reminded her so much of Brooke; she may have seemed like a blond bimbo to everyone else, but to Haley, Mel was quietly intelligent, loyal and perceptive. You only had to look beneath her façade to see those, but plenty never bothered. Failing was never an option to Mel, when other people failed, she picked them off the ground. When she failed, she didn't fall, she merely bounced back up again. They'd both graduated from college and had both successfully gotten admitted into Harvard. Mel had found a penchant for law, surprising everyone including herself, and had gotten in the prestigious law school there. Haley had chosen business, double majoring in Accounting and Management. And it wasn't until when she'd started at Harvard that she'd picked up her guitar again. For special credits, all student had had to take up a special art unit, and when it came for the time to fill in the registration form, she had felt a strong pull to circle the option that would let her do music. It was then, that she'd started to free herself.

She'd graduated top of her class, and along the way, had acquired herself a teaching diploma in music. And like a strange twist of fate, Mel's family, one of the richest and most influential families in Boston, owned a music school. Once Mel was of legal age, she was automatically made one of the holding executives. And being Mel, once she had found out about Haley's love for music, had literally wrestled her into being one of the business partners for the school, and one of teachers there. She handled the business aspects of the school, and taught piano and guitar. And Haley admitted, it had been a godsend. It was a job she loved, doing something that she'd held dearly to her heart.

i _It's not me against the world, it's me with the world_ /i , she thought. i _Nathan has always been a big part of that world_; _and music comes with Nathan_ /i .

Somehow those words she had said that night had always stayed with her, only that she hadn't known it. Her against the world, that had been how she had felt after that night, torn and unloved. She had felt like everything had been thrown against her, like God had taken away everything that she'd loved. She knew she wouldn't completely heal, but she had started healing. And it was then, after a year when she had healed as much as she could possibly have, that she had inherently realised that it wasn't her against the world, it was her with the world. And that was when her music had started coming again. She started playing again. But without Nathan, it had been difficult. Music came with Nathan, and it so many ways, it still stood. She had not written a single song since then. She had sat down many times with a guitar, behind the piano and tried to write what she was feeling, but she came up with nothing that could even classify as a song. Many unfinished, many with melodies that she couldn't find the words to, and many words she couldn't piece with song.

"Earth to Haley," Mel said, snapping her fingers.

Haley shook out of her thoughts. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I was thinking about the accounts," she lied.

Expertly, Mel cocked her professionally plucked eyebrow. "That's the feeblest lie I've ever heard," she said. "And I have heard plenty in my day. You are a horrible liar, Lil."

Haley smiled as Mel used her nickname. In their university days, they had stuck together, and Mel's tall and confident stance against Haley's petite frame had earned them the nicknames 'Big' and 'Lil'; Haley still found it funny till today. "Come on, Big, cut me some slack. Married women have much to deal with."

"If thinking about accounts with a wistful look on their face is what married women do, then I sure as hell don't want to get married any time soon," Mel shot back.

"If you can even find a guy strong enough to pin you down, bring him back to meet me. The poor male species never did hold up your expectations," Haley mockingly shook her head.

Mel glared back at her. "About enough of that, Ms. Haley James-slash-Lil-slash-still hung up over assholic guy-slash-should be wanting to slap bitchface sister-slash-totally never gets out of the house and/or office," she said quickly in one big breath. "I have got something for you."

"You mean besides attitude?" Haley said tiredly, forcing a grin.

"I ran into the most delicious guy at a club last night, and he's totally you. Talks a lot about music."

"Right, but he spent the night in your bed, didn't he?"

Mel put a hand over her heart. "Lil, I'm offended!" she kidded. "We didn't hit it off. So- " she paused dramatically. "I set him up on a blind date with you!"

"How could you not hit- " Haley stopped as she heard Mel complete her sentence. "You what?"

Mel smiled meekly. "It seemed like a good idea after two dry martinis."

Haley's mouth fell open. She opened her mouth and started to speak, holding up her hands as she ticked one point off each finger. "Melissa Jade Jennings! You are 22 years old! You're not in high school anymore! You are a high profile lawyer, working in one of the top firms in Boston! You graduated magna cum laude! You are supposed to have high comprehension skills! You should not be hooking up with unknown guys in clubs, no matter how delicious they are! And- " she paused, catching her breath, ticking off her last point on her little finger. "You should not be setting your poor old friend up with some unknown guy you barely know!"

"I'll take that as a 'thanks, but no thanks'?" Mel mumbled, her face looking downcast, her lips curving into a pout.

Haley looked at her, sighing. "No, don't give me the famous Mel pout."

Mel pouted even more. "Come on, Lil, you barely get out of the house after office hours, you don't go on dates, I'm starting to worry about you! Are you gay?"

Haley glared at her. "What do you think?"

"Okay, so you're not. But why don't you date? It's been five years, Haley, it's about time. Give it a chance. Forget Nathan. Move. On."

Haley turned around in her swivel chair, facing the bright sky outside. Forget Nathan. Move on. Could she?

"You could try." Mel answered, as though reading her thoughts.

Haley turned back, facing Mel. "Okay," she finally said. "It's a just a date, right?"

Mel broke out into a smile. "We so need to get you a new dress," she shrieked, clapping her hands excitedly.

Haley shook her head, taking in the antics of the other woman, who reminded her so much of Brooke. Maybe she was right, maybe she did need to move on. But could she when she still couldn't bring herself to take off her wedding ring? Maybe all it took was another man to help her take it off.

A/N: More to come soon! In the meantime, do tell me what you think!


	4. Spiral

A/N: I thank you, if you have been reading and reviewing my fic, it's been a honour! All your opinions matter, so I really do love knowing what you guys think about where I'm going with this fic! (: Hope you like this one!

**Pt. 4 – Spiral**

"This is crazy," Haley murmured under her breath. "Why do I even agree to her nonsense?" Mel had left her a yellow memo on her computer screen saying, 'Four more days to date!' They'd already been shopping for a new dress, shoes, jewellery, make-up and underwear. Yes, underwear. For a single blind date. Haley had almost drew the line at getting the sexy black lace garments that Mel had immediately zeroed in on. "A girl cannot have enough 'come get me' underwear, Lil," Mel had so huffily whispered under her breath. If Mel hadn't looked so happy while shopping for all the items, and dolling her up, Haley would have put her foot down a long time ago. Now, as a consequence of not stopping her, Haley had a dwindling figures in her bank account to deal with.

Suddenly, her phone beeped once, vibrating as it spiralled around and around on her dark brown mahogany desk. Haley flipped it open and read the text message from Peyton.

'Will not be back for dinner tonight. Jake back in town. Do not expect me home :) '

Haley grinned as she read it, quickly texting a reply after that. Peyton and her shared a nice apartment in downtown Boston, small but cosy, and just enough for the both of them. But Peyton usually spent a few nights at Jake's when his job brought him back in town to Boston. She still remembered her shock during her first year in Harvard when she had run into Peyton, a visiting cheerleader during one of the games, her blonde hair as curly as ever. Peyton, the least cheery person she'd known, and the furthest away from the typical cheerleader stereotype, had miraculously stuck with cheerleading after high school, even through college in North Carolina and even after she'd gotten a scholarship to Boston University to study art history. They had quickly caught up, their friendship as ever lasting as before, and had decided to share an apartment after graduation. Peyton still drew beautifully, and had recently headlined a show at a modern art museum. She had always moaned and complained about the lack of the good music and dead performing scene in Boston, and finally like the Peyton Sawyer she'd always been, decided to do something about it. The success of Tric in Tree Hill had given her an idea, and once she got an idea, she never rested. The opening of the very first branch of Tric was due in two week's time.

Jake, on the other hand, never strayed too far away from the game he loved; after graduating from Boone with a degree in sporting communications, he became a PR rep for the Boston Celtics. He had had to move to Boston after he got the job, inadvertently keeping his promise to never be too far away from Peyton. He did have to travel with the team to away games, which was difficult, but he managed to work things out with Peyton, and the two of them had a happy relationship, with Jenny in the mix, who stayed with an aunt of Jake's while he was away.

"Haley?" Liz, the receptionist at the music school knocked on her partially open office door, shaking her out of her thoughts. "Your four o'clock appointment is here. The new student."

Haley looked up, startled. "I'll be right out. Bring him to the room, will you?" Liz nodded, and went away.

She stood up, stretching, trying to clear her mind of thoughts. She never taught with a heavy mind, it wasn't fair to the student. She misplayed plenty of notes when she was absent-mindedly thinking about other things, and it wasn't good for a teacher to do that; neither was it good for the reputation of the school. Wiping her hands on her skirt, she walked out of her office and down the hallway to one of the many classes there were, stopping at the open glass door and the end.

A little boy, with a mop of golden blonde hair, sat inside nervously, fiddling with his thumbs. He wore a blue T-shirt with pictures of white airplanes, of all shapes and types, printed all over it. The end of the shirt was messily tucked into blue jeans which were rolled up at the ankle to show scuffed white Nike trainers.

"Hello, there," Haley walked in, taking a seat opposite the boy. "How're you doing?" she smiled warmly, trying to make him feel at ease. It never was easy for a first lesson. Plenty of the students the school received were young children, whose parents had insisted on music lessons. The first time, the children's first encounter with music was awfully vital; it could either spark an interest, or turn them away.

He looked up at her, blinking solemnly, with big beautiful blue eyes. He had the face of an angel, with rosy red cheeks. The blonde tuft of hair on his head stuck up in many different directions, unruly. "Okay," he mumbled. "She told me that your name was Mrs. Scott," he said, referring to Liz.

Haley nodded. "Yep, that's me. But you," she reached out an ruffled his hair, making it even messier than it had been before. "You can call me, Haley, okay?" she smiled easily down at him.

Suddenly he beamed. "Haley, that's a pretty name. It's like a doll's."

"Why, thank you," she laughed. "Aren't you such a little charmer, now? So, what's your name, kiddo?"

He suddenly grinned from ear to ear, showing off a missing tooth. "It's Elvis."

"Elvis," Haley said incredulously, a small uncontrollable giggle escaping from her throat. "Like Elvis Presley, the king of Jailhouse Rock?"

He nodded, bobbing his head up and down quickly. "That's what I call myself," he beamed. "But Mommy says I mustn't. I'm Michael Daniel, but you can call me Mike. My last name's Scott, just like yours."

"Mike it is, then," Haley said smiling wryly to herself. It wasn't an uncommon last name, that was for sure. She'd encountered plenty of Scotts over the years. Too many to count. But still, one stood out the most. "So Mike," she walked over to the piano seat and patted it gently. "Have you played before?"

He walked over to her, looking a little worried as he hoisted himself up on the seat. "Nope. But," his eyes grew wider, excitedly. "Haven't you ever felt like you couldn't do something, but always wanted to?" he asked slowly, stumbling a little over the long question, but at the same time, that childlike innocence was evident in his voice.

She smiled. "I only know the feeling all too well."

"Do you think I can play like you one day, Haley?" Mike asked, bouncing up and down on the piano seat. The little boy was a little bundle of energy on two cute stubby legs, still energized even after an hour of a piano lesson, which was usually long enough to keep the short attention spans of children at bay.

"With a teacher like me, I'm sure you will," Haley joked with him, smiling herself as she watched him laugh hysterically at her words. Mike had been a pleasure to teach, he listened when she spoke, and played like she showed him how to. He learnt fast, and picked up the sounds of the different notes quickly. "Very soon, too." She had taught many over the past year, only to know that what Mike had was a special talent. Not many five year olds played like he did, only after a single lesson.

"Do you think I can make songs?" his eyes were wide with hope.

"Write songs," Haley corrected him. "And you will, Mike. It's going to just come naturally for you, one day." i I just hope it comes again for me one day too /i , she thought to herself.

He nodded, pleased with the answer that Haley gave him. His little fingers stretched over the white keys again, and he began playing one of the simple melodies that Haley had just taught him. "I listen to a lot of music," he said, suddenly. "And so does my daddy. But my mommy doesn't. She doesn't like it."

"Your daddy like Elvis?" Haley asked, smiling. Someone must have been playing the kid a whole lot of Elvis to explain the young boy's fixation on the music legend.

His eyes lit up. "No, but my granddad does, and he says I'm not supposed to tell anyone about it. I think daddy would laugh at him if he knew," he flashed a wide toothy grin, and then held up his little pinky. "Promise me you won't tell a soul?"

Haley caught his little pinky with her much bigger one and mimed zipping her lips. "Not a single soul," she said. Mike sounded so happy when he talked about his family, about his parents. He was probably their little precious son. She wondered, letting herself away for a little while, what it would feel like to have a kid like Mike. If things had been different, she may already know what it felt like, not having to resort to her imagination.

"My daddy listens to this one singer a lot," Mike continued, oblivious to Haley's detachment. "He won't tell me her name, though. I won't sleep unless he plays her songs to me."

"You're very close to your daddy, Mike?"

He beamed proudly. "I love him very much. But he's not at home often. Because of work. Mommy's not around much either. I don't know why. So Grandma takes care of me." He looked down at his shoes. "We just moved here, because Daddy is going to work here now. He plays basketball and he's very good. And very fast. I can get his autograph for you if you want."

Haley felt her heartstrings pull as she looked down into his sad face. This little boy deserved more than parents who weren't around much. His parents were barely with him, and yet he sounded so proud, and so happy when he talked about his father. Little boys of their age idolised their dads, and Mike was no exception.

"I am lonely, sometimes. But then, I always listen to music," he spoke on, his voice getting softer as he went on. "Then, it's okay."

Haley bit down on her lower lip, almost feeling tears in her eyes. "You'll be okay, Mike."

Liz knocked on the door, "An hour's up, Haley. Someone's here to pick Mike up."

Haley nodded and turned to the boy. "Come on kiddo, time to go home."

"Must I go now, Haley?" he asked, a slight pout visible.

"You're coming back next week, you've got a next lesson," Haley said, as she felt her heart breaking. She stood up, taking his small hand into hers and leading him out into the main lounge where parents waited for their children.

"Your son is very talented, Mr. Scott," she started to say as they both neared the man, who was standing with his back to them.

The man turned around. And, suddenly she felt as though the words she had been so carefully planning to say had all just dissolved into thin air. She didn't know it yet, but from that very instant, her life would spiral out of control.

He blinked, in disbelief. "You," he finally said, simply.

A/N: Will update soon, I promise. I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger, but do drop me a review telling me what you think of it! Much love, Wendy.


	5. Stifle

**Ch. 5 – Stifle**

"You," he repeated himself, sounding shocked.

Haley shook her head slightly, in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice finally coming out, sounding strangled and foreign to her ears.

He smiled slightly, the little creases at his eyes showing. He looked older, a little more tired since the last time she had saw him. "I'm here to pick Mike up," he pointed at the boy holding Haley's hand.

Haley looked down at Mike, his words at last registering in her mind. "Is- Is he your son?"

He followed her gaze to Mike, smiling again when he looked at the boy. "Well," he paused, looking up straight into her eyes. "What's it to you?"

She shuddered a little when he looked straight into her eyes. It was as though he could see right into her and read her innermost thoughts, and she hated that. She would not let him intimidate her. "He's a very talented kid."

"He's got good genes."

She didn't answer, and merely looked away, as her hand crept to the ends of her long blonde hair, fiddling with a strand like how she always did when she was nervous.

He looked at her jumpy stance, telling that she was getting more and more disturbed by the second. Finally, his smile widened, going from polite to sinister, a move he was very familiar with. "You'd hope he was mine," Dan finally said. "But, he's my grandson." He laughed a little under his breath, the famous Dan Scott chuckle, and continued. "He's Nathan's."

"Drink up, Haley James. Coffee's getting cold," he said, his voice pretentiously pleasant.

Haley glared at him across the table, wondering for the umpteenth time why she had agreed to coffee with him. Perhaps it was when he said he wanted to tell her about what had happened since she'd left. But since they'd been here, he hadn't said a thing about Nathan or Mike, and it didn't look like he was going to. Mike played by himself on the swings in the park across the street from the café where they were sitting, laughing loudly as he ran around, chasing a few birds. "Haley James-Scott," she corrected absent-mindedly, without even thinking.

"Well, well," Dan snickered. "Haley James-Scott?"

She looked fiercely at him, not backing down. "You know what? Forget it, I don't know what I'm doing here with you."

He laughed again, as she stood up. "You must have forgotten, Ms. James, that the young man playing there across the street, is my son's."

She grabbed her bag from the chair next to hers, and threw a few crumpled bills onto the table. Taking one last glance at Mike, she started to walk away from him.

Dan reached out, catching her. "You leave, and you'll never know."

She looked down at her hand, where his big, callused hand encircled her wrist tightly, roughly. His touch was forceful, aggressive, nothing at all like the gentleness of his son's. "Don't touch me," she hissed back at him, through clenched teeth.

"Then sit down." He nodded towards the chair, his grip not loosening one bit.

Haley knew very well that she should walk away, and pretend like she had never met Dan Scott again. But she couldn't, not when there were so many questions unanswered. She had seen his ugly manipulations and force-holds on Nathan back in Tree Hill, and it scared her to see what he might do to harm the young innocent boy across the street. Emotions overcame her senses, and she sat down, reluctantly. "Make it quick," she snapped, pulling away from his grip, feeling the blood rush back to her hand.

"Good girl," he smirked, taking a sip of his black coffee. "Nathan's going to be playing for the Celtics."

"So, he finally made your dream come true," Haley stated coldly, looking ahead defiantly.

Dan shrugged slightly, not answering the question. "He nearly ruined it all for himself."

"You nearly ruined it all for him too," she shot back. She had been there, and had seen Nathan fall apart. And as difficult as it had been for him, to have been pushed to the brink like that by his own father, he managed to rise up again. Nathan had started to play basketball again, and had started to dare to dream again, and she had been there to see all that.

"No, this time, it was all him," the midnight blue in Dan's eyes darkened, bearing a scary resemblance to how Nathan's looked like when he was troubled. "He got Mike."

Haley steeled herself, bracing herself for what was to come. "It's a blessing," she mumbled softly, but with every word she said, she felt as thought she was taking a slash at her own heart. Mike was a blessing, a blessing to Nathan and his wife, but it was a blessing she only wished she could have shared with Nathan.

"A blessing?" Dan laughed. "You saw him, he was working at the pretzel place, not earning enough to raise a kid. So what did he do? He ran back to daddy dearest."

She stared at him in disgust, not knowing what to say or do.

"I made a deal with him. If he would move back to Deb and I, I would pay for the child," Dan continued. "After all, I couldn't turn away the kid. He's a Scott."

"You mean like how you turned Lucas away?" Haley said under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear, and just loud enough to let it get to Dan.

He ignored her jibe at him. "If you hadn't left, he would have nothing now. He wouldn't be playing for the Boston Celtics. You'd both still be holed up in that rat's nest in Tree Hill. You probably wouldn't even have graduated," he said easily.

"What bugs you more Dan? The fact that your son once got married to me, or the fact that you like Elvis?" she replied smoothly, putting on a bold façade when actually, inside, she was anything but. She felt like shaking, like throwing up in his face, just like she had before. He disgusted her, so terribly.

He laughed for awhile. "You've got some spice to you, girly. I didn't expect that. So maybe I can get down straight to business."

"I've not known you for a man to beat around the bush, Dan Scott."

"Fine. Where are the papers I sent you a year after you left?" he asked, his voice deepening dangerously, while his eyes lost all the sparkle in them.

"I've burnt them."

"You wouldn't."

She raised her chin up, insolently. "Wouldn't I? The papers don't exist, Dan, and even if they did, I wouldn't have ever signed them," she said, holding up her left hand. "I'm still Mrs. Nathan Scott, and I have never doubted that."

"He never got married to Mike's mother, because you didn't send those papers back."

"I don't care, Dan. Unlike you, I take my marriage vows, seriously."

He snickered. "You do? Could've fooled me."

Haley's blood boiled at his condescending tone. "How did you know where I was? How did you send the papers to me?"

"I have my ways, Haley. Don't think for once I didn't know where you were. I just never let Nathan know that I knew," he grew angrier. "I knew you never went off with Chris, I knew you left Tree Hill, I knew you were in Boston all along. I just never thought that Deb would have enrolled Mike at the music school where you teach. That was," he paused. "A small oversight on my part. But don't ever think for a moment that I'll pull my grandson out of your class, Haley. I'll let you continue to teach him, as a reminder to you, of what you don't have and never will have. Nathan's son."

"You're a sick bitch, Dan," she said, her voice edged with resentment, her heart sinking to her stomach.

"Nathan is in town. And I don't want you near him," he snarled in answer, his voice taking on meaning.

"And how are you going to do that by letting me teach his son?"

Dan smirked. "Go near Nathan, and the next time you see your student, there'll be a bruise on his arm."

She stared at him, the revolt in her throat rising nauseatingly. "You sick crazy bastard. You wouldn't. That's your grandson, for fuck's sake!"

"Wouldn't I?" he replied purposefully, sadistically smiling when he watched her flinch at his words, the very words she had uttered to him a while ago. "Looks like you don't know me very well, do you? Well, I know you very well, well enough to know that you wouldn't risk it. Nathan's got so much now. Don't ruin things for him." He stood up and picked up his coffee. "Thanks for the coffee, Ms. James," he held the plastic cup up as though toasting her. With that, he left, crossing the road to get Mike.

Haley started, out of old habit, to correct her last name, but stopped. Too much effort had been made over the years to correct everyone who got her name wrong. Maybe it was time for someone else to make the effort this time round. "Hit him, goddamnit." she muttered under her breath, as a black SUV drove dangerously near Dan as he crossed the road. No such luck.

She sat there for awhile, not knowing what she wanted to do, or where she wanted to go. Nathan was back. And so was all the drama that came along with him. Did she still love Nathan? Sure, she did, without a doubt. She could still say that in a heart beat. But sometimes, love just wasn't enough. She loved him, so much that it hurt inside. But at the same time, he had hurt her so much. It had been ages ago, but the pain was still as fresh as though it had only happened yesterday. She had gotten used to the pain; she could go about her everyday, sometimes even pretending like it wasn't there, but once she was alone at night, cold under the covers with no one else to keep her warm, the pain emerged, sometimes even more pain than it ever had been. Love with Nathan had been easy. Back when they were young, it only involved the both of them, and nobody else. It had been him, and her, standing alone. Now, there was another woman and their son in his life. It would be easy to see him again, and it would be easy to continue to love him, but it wouldn't be as easy to ruin a family. She couldn't do that, and she wouldn't.

But maybe, there wasn't a choice to see him again, after all. She already knew the answer to that. Dan was crazy. Chills ran down her spine as his threat echoed in her mind. She'd seen what he had done, what he could do, and what he would do. He would do exactly what he had said. She wouldn't put it past him; if he could hurt his own son, and abandon another, he could and would do the same to his grandson. And she wouldn't let him do that. She knew it was hard, but inside, she knew she loved Nathan enough to let go.

Finally, she stood up and sighed, left the money she had tossed on the table awhile ago, and walked off. This time, aimlessly, not knowing where she was headed.

It was a warm evening on the boulevard. The sun shone brightly, breeze blowing through their hair. Flowers bobbed merrily in the cool air, while birds sang their songs. Cars drove by, and busy people walked past her on the sidewalk. All of them had a destination, a purpose, but not her.

A/N: Hey everyone, just like to thank all you guys for the great reviews, and I hope this chapter was a shocker for you guys, did any of you think it'd be Dan? LOL. Here's to wishing everyone a Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Will be back with more chapters soon. :)


	6. Surfacing

A/N: Hey I know it was a slightly longer wait than usual, and I apologize! Been caught up lately with driving lessons, and other stuff. So, hopefully this chapter was worth the wait, it's also longer than my average submissions, so enjoy! And thank you to all of myreviewers, for the wonderful feedback thus far. Big thanks to**mary-023**, **LiasonFan2**, **clemsontigerschic**, **flirts2much09**, **imaslacker**, **bklyangel**, **dancedude09**, **lindsay e**., **BrennaBing**, **oxceejayxo**, and **van332**.I love reading what you guys have to say about my fic. So, let me know whether you like this one here below.

The full moon outside her apartment shone brightly. The red LCD numbers on her digital clock read four-thirty A.M. Haley tossed and turned in bed, flinging the covers partially off her body. Time seemed to tick by slowly, crawling even. All she could hear in her head were Dan's threats.

Forcing her eyes shut, she wondered who Nathan had fell in love with. Was she beautiful? Was she nice? Did she love him? Did he love her? Those were questions which she didn't want to the know the answer to. Part of her wanted to see Nathan again, more than ever. And part of her wanted to throw herself at him and scream at him. No matter how much she loved him, he had hurt her. He had taken away her heart at sixteen, broken it, and she'd never gotten it back.

And then there was Mike. He was a talented child, an angelic blessing. He was so full of innocence and childlike laughter. Dan was right, damn him, he was always right. He knew that she wouldn't risk anything happening to Mike. Haley bit down on her lower lip. She had finally made quite a life for herself here in Boston, she had great friends, and a career she loved. Why now? Why come back and dangle what I can never have again right in my face? Knowing that Nathan was so near, and yet so far away, killed her. _I should be hating him_, she thought to herself. But yet she couldn't. As much as she tried, she couldn't bring herself to.

She tossed one more time, this time lying on her side curled up. She remembered the way Nathan's body felt against hers. The way she always fell asleep in his arms, her hand enveloped by his bigger one. How she'd fit perfectly into his arms, the way he would hug her close and rest his chin on top of her head. The way he woke her up in the middle of the night by trailing kisses down her ear to her neck. The way he pulled her body up against his, every time after a fight; he would spoon his body up against her, and whisper an apology softly into her ear. The way he looked at her, his face illuminated by the moonlight streaming in at the window above their bed. The way his hand always found the small of her back, as though protecting her. The way he looked every morning after he woke up, with his eyes sleepy and his hair ruffled. These thoughts, she would never forget. She knew she should, but she couldn't. And she didn't want to. She could not have him, but she could still have the memories of how he loved her. And how she loved him.

Finally, Haley reached into her bedside drawer, pulling out a small plastic container. _It can't hurt, just this once_, she thought to herself. Twisting the top open, she poured two small round white pills into the palm of her hand, quickly putting them to her mouth. She swallowed and put the container away, her head resting on her pillow.

As quickly as she had swallowed them, she was fast asleep, her dreams a swirl of love and happiness and Nathan. Only, those dreams were colourless.

Peyton stopped outside Haley's door, as the sounds of her bed creaking finally stopped. She opened the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as she could, and peeked in. Haley lay there, her blonde hair fanned out around her head like a halo. Even in her sleep, she looked tired, like she had trouble weighing down on her. It had been three days since she had been up all night till the wee hours of the morning. She acted like everything was all right, but Peyton knew something was wrong, something that Haley was hiding. Peyton knew better. She always did. Shutting the door softly behind her, she sat down on the couch, rubbing her eyes, and picked up the phone.

"Luke?" she whispered when the person on the other end of the line picked up. "It's Peyton."

Lucas, on the other side of the line, mumbled groggily as he picked up. "Mmmmmph," he muttered under his breath, obviously half asleep. "Couldn't you wait till day light like another other normal human being?"

"I need your help, Luke. It's Haley."

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up in bed, immediately concerned.

Peyton frowned. "I'm not entirely sure. But I feel like something's up, you know? She's doing the thing where she pretends to be Ms. Perky and that everything's all great."

Lucas winced. "The one where she speaks in a higher pitch than usual?"

"Yeah. And she goes around, speaking in forced exclamation marks," Peyton answered dryly. "Something's up, Luke. She always gets like this when she's hiding something."

"Yeah, I know."

"Look, I know you were going to fly here next weekend for the opening," she said, referring to her branch of Tric in Boston. "But is there any way that you could make it down here earlier? I'm getting worried, Luke. I know it doesn't seem like much, and it just may be me worrying, but I really think there's something wrong here."

"I'll apply for leave and catch a flight as soon as I can," he decided, after a long pause. "Peyton, in the meantime, just try to get through to her, all right?"

She nodded, and then realised that he couldn't see her. "I've been trying."

"And Peyton?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," he said, his voice raspy. "For taking care of Haley over there in Boston. I've been worried about her, you know."

"She's my friend too, Luke. And besides, Haley's a big girl. She can take care of herself," Peyton replied. "It's just that, well, sometimes she forgets how to because she's busy trying to take care of other people."

They both hung up, saying quick goodbyes. Peyton sighed, took a deep breath, and then dialled for Brooke.

Nathan smiled, as he tossed the ball to his son. Mike missed the ball yet again, and he turned around, his short legs running quickly after the ball as it bounced away. His son. Even after five years, he still felt a short swell of pride whenever he said it or thought it. Fatherhood had scared the hell out of him, when he had first found out about it. But now, he felt lucky. "C'mon, Mikey. Get me the ball!" he shouted after his son, laughing.

"You cheat, daddy!" Mike returned with the ball, his arms going all the way around the basketball, hugging it to himself. "You throw too hard!"

Nathan grinned again. "I forget that you're only five, Mike. You seem like an NBA player to me, that's why."

Mike laughed, his plump cheeks ruddy. "I suck at ball, anyway."

"What?" Nathan's eyes widened. "Where'd you learn to say that?"

"Suck?" his son replied gleefully. "It means to be terrible at something, daddy. I heard Granddad telling it to Grandma yesterday."

"Listen, darling," Nathan squatted down so that he was eye to eye with his son. "Do not ever repeat language that you hear Granddad and Grandma saying to each other when they're angry, you got me?"

"Does that mean I can't say asshole, either?" Mike asked meekly, his blue eyes staring back into his father's.

"Absolutely not," Nathan replied firmly, his voice stern.

"Educating your offspring?" a voice came from behind him, smoothly. "My, my, we're really playing the role of daddy to the tee, aren't we?"

"Well, someone has to around here," Nathan replied, not turning around to face Dan. "Go play behind the house with Grandma, Mike. I'll be right there," he turned to his son, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. Nathan watched as his son walked away, twirling the basketball in between his small hands, before he turned around to face Dan. "The next time you have another one of your little spats with Mom, do me a favour, and make sure my son is out of the room. Either that, or watch your language."

Dan smirked. "I never watched my language around you when you were a kid."

"And looked at how I turned out," Nathan held his hands out. "A lil teenage jerk back then, thinking I was the king of Tree Hill High."

"Who cares, Nathan. You were the best player in the school. Everyone's allowed to make a few mistakes back then. But now, you're going to be playing for the Celtics. All thanks to your old dad here. You don't screw this up, got that?"

"Don't give me that shit, Dad. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you? That's ridiculous!" Nathan turned around. "I wouldn't be here I was today it wasn't for- " he paused, catching himself before his words came out. "If it wasn't for people like Mom, and Whitey, Luke, and Peyton. And little Mike."

Dan watched his son's body language, and smirked to himself again. A shame that his son was nothing like him. He knew as clear as crystal that Nathan had been going to say 'Haley'. He was so easy to read, an open book, left open to vulnerability. That would never happen to Dan Scott. To others, maybe, but definitely not to him. "Mike?" he asked. "Mike could have ruined you, Nathan. You would have worked eighteen hours a day to make a life for him. You would have dropped out of school and out of the game. Do you think the scouts would have given you a chance then?"

"Mike gave me the drive to work on, Dad. I would have made it by my own will, with or without you. I only came to you," Nathan turned back to Dan, face to face. "Because there were complications with the birth. If I didn't get the money for the operation, both mother and child would have died."

Dan's eyes widened sarcastically, his voice mocking Nathan. "You mean Mike has a mother? I couldn't have known. I don't see her around. You know what, Nathan, if I didn't know better, I could have sworn you were the one who went into labour."

"Fuck off, Dad." Nathan walked off, leaving his father behind.

"Daddy, play me the CD."

Nathan turned to look at his son, tucked neatly into bed. "Again?"

Mike flashed his father a toothless grin, revealing a small dimple. "Pweaseeeee, Daddy?"

"All right," Nathan gave in, reaching out for the white unlabelled CD he kept hidden in one of the drawers he had on his dresser. "It's going to be the last time for today, you got that kiddo?" He walked over to the stereo, slipping the CD in. Almost immediately, her clear, strong voice filled the room, accompanied by the soft tinkling of piano chords. She'd slowed down one of his favourite rock songs, doing her own cover version of it. Only then had he heard the subtle realness of the song.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say _

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters

He smiled. Her voice was beautiful, like an angel's. He'd never forgotten her, not one bit. He just never let everyone think that he had. Only at night, in the confines of his room, and with his son, he let himself remember her. Maybe it was for the best that she had left. He couldn't have forgiven her. But she'd always taught him to look forward, for the silver lining in every cloud. And he'd found it. His son. He turned to look at him, his eyes shut tightly, fast asleep.

Nathan smiled at the vision, and turned to the stereo, keeping the CD back into his hiding place. It was the only thing that he had left of her voice, and he didn't want to lose that. He could not have her, but he could still have the memories of how she loved him. And how he loved her. All that was clear in her music. He closed the door quietly behind him, letting his son sleep.

As soon as Mike heard the door click shut behind his father, one of his big blue eyes peeked open. Quietly, he got out of bed, tiptoeing across the cream carpet to his father's dresser. He opened the drawer slowly, and reached his hand in as far as it would go, smiling when his fingers finally closed in around the plastic CD cover. He took it out, his head bobbing left and right, making sure his father was nowhere to be seen, and hid it in his toy box. Quickly, he crawled back under the covers, snuggling up tight. "Nothing else matters," he sang the song he had just heard to himself, softly under his breath, and before long was peacefully fast asleep.

"Haley!" Mel shrieked at her. "What are you doing here?"

Haley looked up from behind her computer. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You look like you're about to chicken out from the date I set you up for."

Haley frowned and squinted, trying to remember what the day was. Her nights and days had somehow merged and she had lost count of the day or time. "Is it Friday, already?"

Mel sat down opposite her, her brow creasing. "Lil, are you okay?"

"No," Haley shook her head. "I mean, yes. No." She stopped, fiddling with a strand of her hair. "Yes. No. No, I don't know."

"What's wrong?" Mel reached out across the table, squeezing her hand gently.

"Uh, nothing," Haley lied. "Just a little under the weather, that's all. Nothing a little aspirin can't cure."

"You're worrying me, Lil." Her grey eyes softened. "Look, you don't have to go through with this. I'll call him and cancel."

"No," Haley quickly said. She didn't want to disappoint Mel. And besides, it could be a good way to get her mind off the mess her life had been lately. There was a fat chance of that happening, but Haley could only hope. "I'll be fine by evening."

"Be completely honest with me, Lil. Is it Nathan again?"

"I'll be all right by then. After all, I'm not going to waste the mountain of things you made me buy for this one date!" Haley grinned weakly, dodging the question. "I'll just take time off from work early and go home to get ready, is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. I'm the boss here," Mel replied, still not convinced.

Haley laughed. "Yeah, I do forget that sometimes."

A knock came at the door, startling them both. Liz stood there, a young boy in her hand. "Haley, this young man here wants to see you," she said, smiling. "I told him to wait, but he just wouldn't take no for an answer."

Haley stood up, a faint smile brushing her lips. _That's Nathan's son_, a little voice echoed in her mind. _Nathan's son without you_. "What are you doing here, Mike? Your lesson isn't for another few days."

"I wanted you to hear something," he said breathlessly, as though he had just run a few blocks.

"Who brought you here, Mike?" Haley asked, concerned. "Were you alone?"

He held the CD out. "No, Grandma's in the car, waiting for me."

Haley let out a breath of relief, taking the CD from his hand. "What is this?"

"My favourite CD," he said, beaming proudly. "It's for you."

"Why, thank you," Haley smiled down at the little boy as he waved goodbye.

"Bye, Haley. I better get back to Grandma. See you," he grinned, Liz taking his hand again to lead him out.

Mel observed Mike, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Cute kid."

Haley put the CD down on her desk, smiling after Mike. "Yeah, he's really talented, as well. I hope he's not in trouble for wanting to bring me this," she said, suddenly thinking about Dan. Would he have done anything to her? No, he couldn't have. She hadn't had any contact with Nathan. Just Mike. And Mike had looked fine just now; he looked happy. Letting out a breath of relief, she sat down, facing Mel. "Hope he's not in trouble," she repeated herself.

"Trouble?" Mel leaned forward, a naughty glint in her eye. "Like how you're going to be in trouble if you don't get your sorry ass out of this office right now, and go home to fix yourself up to look like a sizzling hot babe to impress that fine specimen of a man I have lined up for you?"

Haley joined Mel in her laughter, the CD momentarily forgotten. "All right, hold your horses!" she laughed, putting up both her fists, pretending to defend herself.

"Whoa, watch it. C'mon now, get going already!" Mel shoved Haley's bag at her. "Promise me you'll take his breath away," she grinned.

Haley pretended to glare at Mel, and finally got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Only if he doesn't take mine away first," she rolled her eyes, laughing, and left for home.

Nathan frowned as he rummaged through his drawer again. "Michael Daniel Scott," he finally bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the big house. "Mike!" he shouted again. "Where the hell did you put my CD?" he yelled, forgetting about his use of language. He went through the drawer again. He very well knew that he wouldn't have misplaced it, it was too important for him. He had put it back there himself yesterday, and now it was missing.

"What are you looking for?" A woman's voice came from behind him, sounding foreign to his ears.

He turned around, his eyes not quite meeting hers. "Where were you the whole day? Mike was looking for you," his tone of voice was not soft, nor loving. It was edged with annoyance, anger, maybe even regret.

"I was out," she simply said, not offering a further explanation, when Mike came bounding into the room. "Hey, honey," she leaned down, kissing him on the cheek.

Nathan looked away, not wanting to see them. Collecting his thoughts, he finally squatted down to his son's level, holding him at the shoulders. "Mike, have you seen Daddy's CD?"

To his surprise, his son smiled. "Yeah, I gave it to my piano teacher as a present."

"You WHAT?" he shouted. "Why did you do that?"

Mike's eyes widened in fear as he backed away, into his mother.

"Don't yell at him, Nathan. I'll buy you another one," she said, her eyes cold.

He ignored her, and looked down at his son. "Why did you do that, Mike?" he repeated himself, his voice still resembling a shout.

Mike's face crumpled, and he started crying. "I wanted to give my teacher a present."

Nathan threw up his hands in the air, cursing softly under his breath, his hands on his hips. He kept silent for a long while, and then finally looked at Mike. "Michael Scott," he said firmly. "You are coming with me to that music school, and you are going to ask it back from your piano teacher, do you understand me?"

Mike stared up at Nathan, still crying, his face etched with fear. He nodded slowly, rubbing his right eye tearfully. "Okay, Daddy," he whispered.

"Sorry for yelling, buddy," Nathan ruffled the boy's hair, and after he managed to coax a smile out of him, Nathan took his son's hand, and turned around to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" she called after them.

He turned back to face her. "To the music school, to see this piano teacher of his."

She sighed, turned around and got her purse. "I'll come with you."

Haley looked at herself in the mirror once again, fidgeting nervously in her new dress. Her hair shone in the light of her bedroom, glossy and wavy, falling nicely past her shoulders. Her lashes were prettily curled while there was a tinge of violet sheen on her eyelids. Her cheeks were already rosy from the crisp cool air that was coming in through her windows. She wore a little gloss on her lips, enough for it to be shiny. Little diamond studs adorned her ears, while a matching teardrop diamond pendant hung from the silver chain around her neck. The deep purple dress hung from her smooth shoulders from two little straps, ending in a low scoop neckline. It fell beautifully to her knees, the hem of the dress in a bias cut, hugging her curves gently. She smiled at the reflection, as her gaze travelled downward to her feet in delicate black heels with tiny criss-cross straps across her calves. She looked sexy, and she felt sexy. She hadn't dressed up in ages. And it did feel good. She walked out of the room, her dress sashaying around her legs. Maybe this was exactly what she had needed. A distraction. She needed to learn how to make herself feel good again. She needed to feel wanted again.

The door rang, and Haley couldn't help but bite down on her lower lip, like how she always did. Her heart beat faster in anticipation, as she walked towards the door. In her excitement, she forgot to put her eye to the peephole, and swung the door open, gently.

"Chris Keller, at your serv- " the man started to say, before his eyes finally landed on her face.

Her excitement turned to disbelief. "Chris?"

A/N: Feedback would be great, would love to hear all your opinions on where I'm going with this story, and if this fits any of your predictions (:


	7. Suffocate

A/N: I thank all of you TONS (yes, TONS) for once again submitting all the lovely reviews, I love them, and they really do make a writer's job all the more easier (: Hope you like this chapter as much. There's a lot going on in here, hopefully it's all up to all of your standards!

Chris laughed. "Well, well. If it isn't just like the good old days. Haley James pining after a piece of Chris Keller? You missed me, huh Haley?"

Haley glared at him. "Excuse me while I just swing my right hand back here to take a punch at you," she shot back, sarcastically, irony in the situation overpowering her shock.

"Whoa, hotshot. No need for violence or pain," he smirked. "Though, I could get into it," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "If that's the kind of thing you're into, you know?"

"What? You mean, castration?" she replied, not missing a beat. "What are you really doing here, Chris?"

He laughed appreciatively at her comeback. "Are you going to invite me in or what, Haley?" he said, not answering her question.

"No, there wouldn't be enough space for your ego."

Smirking, he clapped his hands. "You're really good, James. Been practicing lately?"

"You mean the move where I kick you in the nuts? Yeah." Her retort was quick; she was obviously getting aggravated.

"Feisty. I like," he licked his lips.

Haley's eyes narrowed into little slits. "Don't say I didn't warn you. This time, her right arm really did swing out, landing a punch to the side of Chris' body.

He caught her arm in time, just before she connected with his ribcage. "Okay, okay. I'll play nice, I promise." He held up his free arm, pretending to surrender.

She yanked her arm from his grip, feeling disgusted. "No, you're going to leave."

"Come on, Haley, I drove half an hour to get here for some blind date some lawyer chick set me up onto. If she wasn't so fucking insistent, or so fucking cute," he added as an afterthought. "I wouldn't be here. Now that it's obvious that we're not going on a date, nor am I going to get into your pants, the least you could do is bring me inside and make a cup of coffee. It's freezing out here," his tone turned serious. "And besides, I want to hear your music."

She stared up at him, not knowing what she should do. He always caught her with her guard down, especially when he mentioned music. Probably because all cockiness aside, Chris understood where she was coming from with her music. He'd seen her grow with music.

Finally, she stood aside, leaving him enough space to walk into her apartment. Chris nodded, as though to say thank you, and brushed past her into her home. He took a look around, and smirked smugly. Access granted. Haley always had been easy.

"Hey there, stranger," Peyton smiled, leaning in to give Lucas a tight hug. "How've you been?"

Lucas smiled in return, hugging her back. "Been all right. Better now that I've seen you," he joked.

Jake punched him playfully on the arm. "Hey, back off."

"Jake, my man," Lucas grinned, clapping Jake on the back. "How's Jenny?"

"Doing good," the other man nodded. "Been piling on the pounds, Luke?"

"Bitch," Lucas retorted, laughing. It felt good to see them again. He'd missed them all too much.

Jake reached for Lucas' bag, and slung it over his shoulder easily. "We're going to be late, Peyton," he said, looking down at his watch.

Peyton upped her pace. "Yeah, Luke's flight came in a little later than I expected. We've got to hurry to the other terminal. You know how cranky she gets when we're late."

Jake rolled his eyes, walking faster to keep up with his girlfriend's steps. "You kidding me? Brooke's always cranky," he joked, dodging a quick slap on the arm from Peyton. "Relax, I'm just teasing you."

"Wait, Brooke's here too?" Lucas stopped in his tracks, feeling his heart skip a beat.

Peyton and Jake both stopped, and turned around to face Lucas, both silent. The bustle in the airport continued on around them; the three of them not moving. Finally Peyton spoke, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Nathan looked into his rear view mirror, right at his son who was strapped in the back, in his car seat. "I didn't mean to yell, okay?"

Mike looked solemn, as he fought a bout of hiccups. "I'm sorry too, Daddy," he said. "And Daddy?" he called, waiting until Nathan met his eyes again in the rear view mirror. "I love you, Daddy," Mike whispered, his solemn face finally curving into that toothless smile Nathan knew so well and loved.

"Love you too, son," Nathan smiled, feeling his heart melt. He knew he had lost his temper back then, and it was important that his son understood that he hadn't meant to. It was just that, he couldn't stand the thought of losing the CD. It may have sounded silly to the outsider's ear, him blowing his top at the loss of a single CD, but what that CD contained, was special to him. He was scared, scared that he would never hear her voice again. And that was why he had clung on so tightly to it.

"He doesn't look at me the way he looks at you," the woman next to him spoke softly, trying to keep Mike from hearing her words. "He doesn't look at me with pride and love."

"Well, maybe he would if you actually were around more. I'm surprised he even remembers you exist," Nathan answered, keeping his voice low as well. "It takes more than child birth to be a mother."

Her eyes softened as she turned her head to look at him. He drove on ahead, his face expressionless as he kept his eyes on the road. "Where did we go wrong, Nathan?" she spoke, this time her voice barely above a whisper.

He looked straight on, not answering her question. She turned back, thinking that he hadn't heard her in the first place. But finally he answered, his voice even softer than hers. "What makes you think we were ever right? Maybe we were wrong from the very beginning."

She swallowed hard, and turned away from him, merely looking out of the window. She hadn't had an answer to that.

"So, how's the music going?" Chris took a sip of the coffee Haley had prepared. He swallowed, and then quickly stuck out his tongue. "Damn, lady, this coffee's burning."

"Oops," Haley looked at him, without much conviction. "My bad," she said half-heartedly.

He glared at her. "I know you don't like me all that much, but there's no need to burn my tongue, is there?"

She widened her eyes mockingly. "Did I just hear you right? You left your ego at the doorstep, or something? I thought Chris Keller thought everyone was in love with him."

He squinted at her. "Haley, all I did was ask you a question. How's the music going?"

Haley ran a hand through her hair, and exhaled noisily. "It's not going, okay, Chris?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know! It's just not coming, all right? Quit asking." She glared at him, folding her arms across her chest defensively.

"Why isn't it coming?"

"I don't know, dammit!"

Chris smirked. "Well, I do. You're carrying excess baggage with you, Haley. And more baggage that your pretty little sexy body can take," he grinned as she threw a cushion at him. "And until you get rid of that baggage, everything you write is basically going to suck."

"No kidding," she retorted. "What are you now, a shrink?"

"No," he said slowly, dragging out the syllable, like a pre-school teacher. "I'm a musician, like you, Haley. The only difference is, I'm better."

"Go to hell, Keller." She looked straight ahead, suddenly feeling very tired. Her bones ached and her muscles felt strained. She wondered why, she had been feeling this way for a few days. "Of all people. Of the millions of people in the world, and you, of all people turn up on my doorstep? God must be playing some kind of cruel joke on me."

He looked at her for a long time, studying her closely, disregarding her outburst. "How come you're not with Nathan, Haley? You gave your dream up for him."

She stared at him incredulously, breathing hard, trying to compose her thoughts. It had been a long story, one she didn't necessarily felt like sharing with Chris, so she simply shrugged. "Things changed."

"Yeah, but people don't, Haley. And music doesn't. Look at me, Haley, I haven't changed, I still write the same honest music- " he started.

"And you're still the same arrogant jerk," she said, finishing his sentence.

"Well, yeah, that too. Look, that's not the point, Haley. You haven't changed, and neither has your talent. Look inside of you, it's in there somewhere, along with all that crap you're still carrying around of Nathan. As corny as it sounds, you have to come to peace with yourself, first and foremost. Clear your system, and then it will come."

She stared at him, surprised. "You know, that's the most brilliant thing I've ever heard come out from your mouth?"

"Thank you," he said, suavely lowering his voice. "I accept all sorts of payments. Cash, credit cards, kisses?" he raised an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes at him again, shoving her palm into his puckered-up lips. "I take back what I just said," she muttered dryly, under her breath.

Peyton took a sideway glance at Jake, who turned to look at her the exact moment she did. He shook his head slightly, and turned his sight back to the road, his foot coming down lightly on the brakes. Shifting the car into neutral, and pulling the handbrake up, he turned around to face Brooke and Lucas in the backseat. "Hey, we're just going to go get Jenny's from my aunt's, all right? Be right back."

Peyton turned around to face the both of them too. "I'll go with Jake. You both just," she waved her hands in the air. "Catch up or something."

Brooke glared at her best friend, her eyes shooting daggers her way. Peyton just smiled at her, and slipped out of the car, taking Jake's hand as they made their way up the driveway of the apartment building they had just stopped in front of. Folding her arms across her chest, she shifted in the seat, angling her body away from Lucas, her gaze settling on the tree outside. It had been years, and she had been strong, but now, so close to him, she felt her guard crumbling. And she wouldn't let that happen, she had worked too hard, and spent too many nights waiting by the phone for it to happen.

"Hey," he said, simply, looking at her.

She didn't reply. Instead, she just pulled her coat tighter around her body, and continued staring out the window. He stared at her rigid movements; his heart aching. Those very same beautiful eyes which had once stared up at him in passion, now only stared at him in contempt.

"What's so interesting about that damn tree?" he asked, keeping his voice in a teasing tone, in an attempt to keep the tension surrounding them at bay.

Still no answer.

"What happened to us, Brooke?" he asked, more seriously. He scooted a little closer, not having been this nervous in years.

Slowly, finally, she turned to face him, her lips pursed tightly together. She blinked in disbelief, shaking her head. "There is no us, Lucas."

"There is no us," he repeated slowly after her, his heart aching. "Then where are we at now?"

"We're here," Brooke said softly. "We're here, but we're in no way together. We're here to help Haley. Just remember that."

"Is there no way around that?" he asked, his eyes looking straight into hers, pleadingly.

She laughed, a quick short outburst of sarcastic laughter. "Do you know how many nights I've stayed up waiting to have this conversation? Many, Lucas. Too much for me to remember. But it never happened. You never called, you never came, you never wrote, you never fought for me," her steely voice cracked a little at the final few words. "So why until now, Lucas? Because it's convenient for you? Because I'm here right now?"

He only stared at her, not having an answer in hand.

She shook her head, this time sadly. "I thought so," she said, her voice tinged with regret. And with that, she turned away from him again, looking out of the window.

"Deb?" Dan walked into the room, his eyes studying his wife as she bustled around the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. "Where's Nathan? He was supposed to go for a jog with me."

Deb shrugged, wiping her hands on the pink apron she wore tied at her waist. "He left awhile ago with Mike. Something about going to the music school."

Dan stopped short at her words, his blood running cold. _No. It couldn't be._ "To the music school, you said?" he asked again, making sure.

"Yeah, something about meeting Mike's piano teacher."

_Goddammit. I have worked too hard for this to happen. I will not let that bitch ruin Nathan's life._ His thoughts raged as he grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter, heading for the door.

Mel sighed to herself, stretching as she yawned out aloud. She had went through the accounts of the music school for this month, checked through the progress report of the students, and completed an inventory check on the equipment the school carried. Business was good, thanks to Haley. She had thrown her whole heart and soul into teaching these kids, and her passion reflected on the children, and on the school's good name. Standing up, she grabbed her bag, about to close up, when she heard a knock on the door. Curious to see who would drop by this late at night, she walked quickly to the door, opening it.

A small boy with blonde hair stood outside, a young couple standing behind him. The man looked weary, and the woman looked unconcerned. The boy looked familiar to her, though. Mel crinkled up her nose, trying to think where she had seen him before.

"Hello, welcome to the Jennings School of Music. I'm Melissa Jennings. How may I help you?" she smiled brightly, her voice professional, shaking his hand firmly.

The man smiled tightly back at her. "Hi, I'm Mike Scott's father. We need to talk to his piano teacher, if that's possible? He just started class a week ago."

"I'm sorry, but all teachers are off for the night. Can I help you, perhaps?"

He let out a sigh. "Well, it's funny, actually. Mike here gave his piano teacher a present, a CD actually, without my permission."

Mel nodded. So that's where she remembered the boy from. "And you'd like to have it back?"

Mike looked up at his father as Nathan spoke. "Yeah, actually I do. It's terrible of me to take a gift back, I know, but it's of sentimental value. I hope you understand."

She nodded again. The customer was always right. Blind date or no blind date, she would just have to call Haley. "Well, if you'd wait just a little while, I'll call Mike's teacher, and if she's okay with it, she can drop by and unlock her office to get the CD for you. And that way she can talk to you about Mike's progress as well," she smiled, reaching for her cell phone. "I hear he's very talented with the piano."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Jennings," he let out a sigh of relief as he sank down on the couch in the waiting area, Mike beside him, pulling his mother down as well. "I hate to trouble the both of you like this."

Haley flipped her cell phone shut. "Hey, I've got to go back to the school for a little while," she said. Noticing his confused expression, she quickly explained. "I teach at a music school. And I'm needed back there now." She rose, quickly getting her coat. "It's just two blocks away from here. Won't be long."

Chris stood up along with her. "Why, what's wrong?"

Haley shrugged, pulling on her coat, deciding to bring along a pair of gloves. "Mel didn't really say, I think she was keeping her call short because she was low on prepaid credit. Probably some picky parents who want to see me."

"Well, I'll walk you there," he said indifferently. "I'd like to see this music school."

She turned around, halfway out of the door, an eyebrow raised. "What's with the nice Chris, all of a sudden? I'm not quite sure I can take it."

He rolled his eyes and shoved her out of the door. "Shut up and move that cute butt of yours."

The door closed behind them, just as Haley glared at him and retorted to his remark, and just as the phone rang.

Brooke and Lucas followed Peyton and Jake up a flight of stairs, Jenny in his arms. "I called the apartment and there was no answer, so she's probably putting in a late night at the school," Peyton explained as they walked up.

"That's our Haley for you," Jake said. "Working late even on Friday nights."

"So, this is where she spends all her time?" Brooke finally spoke, breaking the silence between her and Lucas. "Seems like a nice place."

"It is," Peyton said. "I think you'd like her boss even better. Mel," she said. "She's like a taller version of you," she continued, laughing as they slowed to a stop in front of the music school doors. Pausing awhile, she joked. "But there's probably no one in there except for our little workaholic friend, though," she said, before pushing the doors open.

She was wrong.

"Peyton?" Nathan's voice sounded disbelieving. His eyes widened even further as Jake with Jenny, Brooke and Lucas all trudged in from the cold through the doors, behind Peyton. "What are you guys doing here?"

Peyton stared at him incredulously, her mouth agape. "I was about to ask you the same thing myself."

The doors pushed opened again. "Nathan, your mother made dinner, let's go home." Dan Scott stood there, a menacing figure. He would try anything to get his son out of there. Maybe it had been a bad idea to continue to let Mike learn piano from Haley. He had planned and calculated it all so carefully, so intricately, that he had dismissed the possibility that Nathan would meet her by accident. But even the confident tone of Dan faltered, as he looked around the room, confused. He caught Lucas' eye as he looked around; Lucas stared right back at him, his eyes intense.

"Dad?" Nathan said, this time sounding even more confused than the first. "What are you doing here?" he asked again, his time looking at Dan.

Mel stood there, her brow creased. "Okay, I really don't mean to be rude, but what is going on here?"

As though on cue, the doors pushed open a third time. And Nathan felt as though his heart stopped.

Haley stood there, Chris right behind her. Her mouth fell opened as she took in the sight before her. Mel stood behind the reception table, looking more bewildered than she had ever seen her. Peyton shook her head slowly, disbelievingly at the sight of Chris and Haley, while Jake stood beside her, a sleeping Jenny oblivious in his arms; his face straight, his expression neutral. Brooke was perched on the edge of the small square coffee table next to Jake, her arms folded defiantly across her chest. Lucas stood all the way across the room from her, his arms stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, his signature deep gaze drilling into her even though he was so far away. Dan was nearest to her, looming over her petite frame, his stance intimidating as he stared angrily at her. But what caught her eye, most of all, was little Mike, looking sleepy, sitting in Nathan's lap. They both stared at her, Mike's gaze with delight at the sight of his teacher, Nathan's gaze clouded over with an emotion that Haley couldn't read. They stayed that way for a while, him looking at her, and her back at him. Finally, she tore her glance away, and it fell on the woman sitting next to him.

Then, the four walls of her world came crashing down. Because sitting next to Nathan, a hand casually resting on his knee, was Taylor.

A/N: Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think! I love feedback :)


	8. Silence

I absolutely adore all you guys who take the time out to read and who give me a extra minute or so to review my story. It means a lot to a writer, even though if she is a fanfic writer like myself, lol. Okay, now that didn't really make much sense, so you can just pretend like you didn't read that and move on to the next chapter. The chapter with the aftermath.

Till next time,

take care!

Ch. 8 – Silence

It was as though time had stopped. Not a sound was heard, not even a single breath, nor a single creak of a chair. The only sound disturbing the perfect silence was the constant ticking of the big grandfather clock which loomed tall, behind the reception desk. Not a single person moved, those who were standing stood still, and those who weren't didn't shift in their seats. Not even Chris, not even Dan.

Haley felt as though there was a great force pulling at her, in many different directions, all at once. She couldn't move, speak, nor could she hear anything. She felt sick to her stomach; goose-bumps ran down her arms, making her feel cold, numb and queasy all over at the same time. She couldn't look at Peyton, Mel or anyone else, let alone Nathan. And most of all, she couldn't bring herself to look at Taylor. Her sister.

Taylor looked as surprised as she was, to see her again. Her hand dropped from Nathan's knee, back into her own lap; the only movement there was for a long time. Her previously nonchalant face iced over with a defiant glaze, her eyes still looking straight ahead, not quite meeting Haley's.

Mel looked around, her eyes flickering nervously back and forth from Haley, to Peyton and Jake, both of whom she knew through Haley. She was never usually anxious, but there was something about this time, that was different. For a young attorney, all the defence trials in the world couldn't intimidate her, or make her worry, making her almost invincible in court. But there was an underlying apprehension about the tension in this room that worried her. "Hey," she cleared her throat. "The next time you guys want to have a party here, I really should collect rent," she said, in an attempt to lighten the situation. Only Chris cracked a grin at her feeble attempt. Nobody else answered her, or gave any indication that they had heard her mild voice, except Dan, who turned around to face her, shooting her a death glare. She glared back, not wavering, wondering who he was.

Nathan finally stood up, sending Mike scrambling to his feet. He stood there, still speechless, as his mind searched for the right words. Haley trembled visibly, her hands clutching at the sides of her clothes nervously. Automatically, just like he always had, Lucas moved closer to Haley, giving her support. It was something he'd always done, out of habit, and as he moved, the protective look was clearly evident on his face. He hadn't forgiven Nathan for what he had done to Haley, but he hadn't done anything about it, or shown any indications that he knew, for Haley's sake. But if Nathan were to do anything to hurt Haley again, he would more than be ready to defend her, brother or not. Haley was family, more than Nathan or Dan had ever been to him.

Finally, unexpectedly, it was Mike who spoke, getting the better of all the adults in the room. "Hello, Haley," he grinned, painfully oblivious of the strain surrounding them.

Haley looked at him, clearly seeing Nathan standing behind him, and Taylor sitting not far off. "Hi," she replied, forcing a tight smile, taking up more energy than it ever had.

"I'm sorry, Haley," he continued. "But Daddy says I mustn't give you the CD."

Her brow creased in realisation; she swallowed hard. "That's okay." Her voice came out sounding shaky, unsure. "I'll get it for- "

"That isn't necessary." Nathan spoke, the sudden audacity and strength in his voice overwhelming her, cutting her off. He didn't look at her when he spoke, his eyes focusing on the wall behind her, his jaw clenching. "Come on, Mike. It's late."

Mike knew better than to disobey his father when he put on this tone of voice. Slowly, he nodded, feeling a little scared, and slipped his hand into Nathan's. "Bye Haley," he said sadly, as his other hand reached behind him, grabbing Taylor's. He gave a little tug to his mother's hand, and she stood up slowly. The three of them walked out. Taylor averted her gaze to the ground as she passed Haley, while Mike smiled up at his teacher, his smile losing a bit of that spark he always had. And Nathan, Nathan walked past her without a single glance. Her heart broke, and she was sure that everyone would have heard the sound of her heart shattering into a thousand little pieces, if it wasn't for the sound of the door slamming shut behind them.

Dan glared at her, the clockworks in his brain moving quickly. Finally, the corners of his mouth lifted up, in a smirk. "Good party, thank you, Ms. James. I enjoyed myself immensely," he said loudly, crudely, as he walked to the door, roughly bumping into her shoulder as he left after his son. Haley staggered backward from the sudden impact, her body weak and numb.

"Hey, watch it," Chris said under his breath, unexpectedly, speaking for the first time in the room, surprising both himself and everyone else with his uncharacteristic silence.

Lucas glared after his birth father as he walked out, his fists tightening by his sides. "Scum," he spat out, under his breath. "Both father and son."

Brooke glanced at Haley, her face etched with concern. "Haley, are you okay?"

Peyton followed Brooke's train, staring at Haley, as the sound of the closing doors for the second time echoed around the now silent room. She looked pale, like she was sick. All colour had drained from her cheeks and she stood there, rooted to the spot, both her hands clutching at each other tightly, until her knuckles turned white. Mel walked to her side, her face uneasy, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Haley?" she said, just like Brooke had.

Lucas turned to look at her, his anger a few moments ago flying out of the window when he caught a glance of her. And it broke his heart, for her to be like that. "Hey," he said softly, nearing her. "It's okay, now." Chris frowned, wondering if she was all right too.

Haley shook her head, slowly, once, then twice, as though in denial.

Jake frowned, standing up, obviously worried as well. "Hale- " he started, as he watched the glisten in her eyes disappear under her eyelids, and as her knees gave way.

Haley fell to the floor. Mel caught her, calling out her name. Lucas ran to her side, as Brooke and Peyton gasped. "Haley? Haley!"

Lucas paced the small living room of the apartment that Peyton and Haley shared, his arms shoved tightly into the front pockets of his jeans, not saying a word. Brooke sat on the couch, at the opposite end of the room, her eyes squeezed shut tightly, her fingers gingerly pressing at her temples, fighting down a bout of jet lag. Peyton bit down her lip, her fingers laced with Jake's, her hand squeezing his tightly.

Mel came out of Haley's room, shutting the door slowly behind her with a soft click. "She's asleep," she said, in no one to particular. It had been a long night. The strangest events, people she'd never seen before in her life, Haley blacking out. Thankfully, she had come around just a little while after she had fainted, much to everybody's relief. Jake had carried her to the car, driving her and the others home. The ride home, albeit it only being two blocks long, had been long and dreary. After Peyton had unlocked the door to the apartment, letting everyone else in, Haley had still kept quiet, walking straight to her bedroom wordlessly after they had all gotten there.

Mel spoke again. "So, that was Nathan," she said softly, her words strangely coming out like a statement more than a question.

Jake nodded, being the only other person in the room who was able to find the words to speak. "Yeah. The one and only."

"I should have punched him." Mel spoke, this time her voice clearer, making no attempt to hide her hatred.

Lucas stopped. "That makes the two of us," he said, sounding hoarse.

"Yeah," Peyton added dryly. "Right before you punch Dan."

"And Chris Keller," Brooke finished, her voice edgy, her eyes still shut. "After I bitch-slap Taylor."

"This is crazy," Jake muttered, under his breath. "Nathan turns up, with Taylor, of all people, then Dan, and Chris? Talk about sick."

Lucas' mouth curled up in disgust at the mention of Chris. "What the hell was he doing here anyway?" he said roughly, referring to Chris. "They haven't been keeping in touch all these years, have they?"

Mel shook her head, folding her arms across her chest, hugging herself tightly. "That would have been me. I met Chris awhile ago, and I set the both of them up on a date."

"You what?" Four pairs of eyes in the room swivelled to Mel's face, all staring at her incredulously.

"What would you do that for, Mel?" Peyton asked. "That guy is nothing but trouble!"

Mel held up both her hands in response. "Hey, I didn't know, all right? He seemed perfect for Haley when I met him."

"If Chris Keller is perfect, God help the rest of us," Brooke mumbled from the couch, her words coming out like a snarl.

"God, and Nathan too, now," Peyton sighed. "It's high school all over again. What's he doing here too?"

Jake squeezed her hand tightly. "Well, I did hear some rumours about a young new talent from Tree Hill being signed to the Celtics," he said, slowly. His job as a PR rep had him travelling with the team on the road, and he knew the players like they were his brothers. New signings were his priority and were taken under his wing, but the news he had heard this time had been vehemently denied by the team manager, so he had just shrugged them off as untrue. "The boss called it out as rubbish, but you know transfers and signings, sometimes things are kept low key to avoid competition for players. Nathan could be here to play for the Celtics."

Peyton turned to look at him, pursing her lips as she contemplated the situation. "Of all teams." Mel let out a deep breath at Jake's words, a breath she didn't know she even had been holding.

Lucas merely shook his head, and continued pacing back and forth, his mind obviously clouded with thoughts.

Finally, Brooke opened her eyes. "Well, if that isn't fate, then I don't know what is."

Haley opened her eyes once Mel had left her room. She hadn't wanted to pretend to sleep, at least not to Mel, but she just had needed some time alone. She knew if she had broken down in front of them, she would worry them all, and she didn't need that; nor did she need the five of them fawning over her, pretending like nothing was wrong, telling her that everything would work itself out. She had heard enough of those words over the past five years. No matter what anyone said, everything was wrong, and nothing would be all right. She felt like she couldn't breathe, let alone sleep. A dozen thoughts ran through her mind at once, some flashing by, some slowly lingering. None of it made any sense. She squeezed her eyes shut, knowing that no matter hard she willed, she wouldn't wake up in the morning tomorrow to find that it was all a bad dream. It was real, all of it. Every bad, brutal, devastating fragment of it.

Nathan, he couldn't even bring himself to look at her. Her heart hurt from the way he had coldly looked her by, and walked out, with Mike in tow. And Taylor. Haley shut her eyes, a cold sinking sensation spreading over her. It hadn't just been a one time mistake, he had stayed with her, and had built a family with her. With their son. Her nephew. _How could he have done that? He told me that he wouldn't love anyone else but me_, she silently cried. _He fell in love with Taylor_. _My sister._ She looked around the room through teary eyes, desperately trying to find something, anything that could get her mind of him, but today, she couldn't find nothing than wouldn't remind her of Nathan.

Five years ago, she had told him that all she could give him was her heart, and that if that wasn't enough for him, then she wasn't enough for him. And then, he had engulfed her in his arms, so tightly that she couldn't breathe, like he couldn't let go, telling her that he loved her. Forever. _Obviously forever didn't last very long_, she thought bitterly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

She had spent nights trying to tell herself that that one night he had spent with her sister, was a mistake. Maybe he had gotten caught up in the spur of the moment. Maybe he had thought she had really left, and had gotten lonely. Maybe it was his way of getting back at her. Maybe. There were too many maybes that she had made up for him over the years, to the extent that she blamed herself for everything. But still, she couldn't help but think of what would have happened otherwise. She was weak, and she admitted that. She'd braced and steeled herself many times before, but she always crumbled. _You hadn't wanted to fight, Haley. Maybe if you had stayed, things would have been different_. She shook her head. She had been weak. If it had been any other girl, she would have stayed. But it hadn't just been any girl, it had been Taylor.

She looked straight ahead, her pillow under her chin, and her gaze fell on the white CD Mel had brought back. Mel had put it on her dresser, shortly before leaving the room. Before she could stop herself, Haley was already reaching out for it, slipping it into her stereo carefully. The soft sounds of a piano filled the room, and then a clear, strong familiar voice. It had been so long ago, that she'd almost forgotten the times when she would record songs on her laptop. Nathan must've have made a compilation of them. She listened for awhile, listening to herself, when she was young. She sounded so sure, so confident back then with music. Like she needed no guidance, no reason. It had just come, instinctively, intuitively. Spontaneously. It had been a part of her. Like a tap that wouldn't shut. Now, it was like her tap had run dry. _How come I don't have that now? How come I can't write songs anymore?_ She listened intently, slowly losing herself in the song, when suddenly the words of the melody registered with her.

_Heaven bend to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight_

_We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
In the lonely light of morning  
In the wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I've held so dear _

Though I've tried, I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so

Her tears started falling freely, streaming down her face, as she cried her heart out. _How come I don't have anything anymore?_ The question ran through her head, as she cried her heart out. The tears just kept on falling, long after the song had finished, and on through the heavy deafening silence that clouded her painfully. _Because I've fallen. I've messed up._

Nathan stood on the balcony, not feeling the chilly night air. Mike was fast asleep inside the room, and Taylor, well, he didn't know where Taylor was. Part of him didn't really care, either. He looked out into the night, there was a full moon, like a silver drop of paint on an otherwise flawless black canvas. Everything was still, the night was peaceful. It would have been perfect.

He let out a deep breath. He'd never thought he would see her again. Not like this, not with so many other people around them. _And certainly not with Chris Keller,_ his little niggling voice inside of his head said. He shut his eyes, feeling the muscles in his throat clench up. She had left him to go on tour with him, but she had also said that the only relationship that they shared was of the professional nature. She had assured him, and reassured him so many times, that he believed her. He took a deep breath. And as much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't. Because he still believed her.

_I have a life now, one with Mike,_ he thought. He couldn't go around making rash decisions, because it wasn't just him anymore. The birth of Mike had made him grow up. It was the two of them; it wasn't Nathan Scott anymore. It was father and son.

The way she had looked, back in the music school, had broken him. Nothing would have been easier than to stop there, slide a finger under a chin, and push her face up gently to face him. To stare into her eyes, and to brush his lips against hers. But that wasn't something he could just do anymore, because he felt like it. He had had to walk out, just like he had, for Mike, for Taylor, for Haley, and for himself. If he had stayed there any longer, in whichever way, he would have hurt any one of them. He couldn't have that. He was a father to Mike, and to a certain extent, a partner of another individual. He hated the way her gaze had faltered, the very instant she laid eyes on Taylor. Nathan knew that Taylor would be the biggest blow to Haley. He knew she would hate him, and he didn't blame her, because he hated himself too.

He heard her voice in his head, singing softly. It was one of the songs on the CD. He remembered each and every song on that disc, having listened to them every night, before falling asleep. But this one particular song stayed with him that night, out on the balcony.

_Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear _

Though I've tried, I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so

"I messed up," he said, speaking to himself, speaking out into the silent night.

Like it? Despise it? Lemme know. :)


	9. Sacrifice

Hey you all! I tell you, you really know how to make a writer feel loved with all the reviews coming in. Hope you guys like this chapter as much, if not better. I know a lot of my fic so far has been devoted to establishing the initial storyline and building up the characters, but I promise some Nathan and Haley time together after this chapter:) And of course, my fic would not be complete without some of my trademark surprises, would it? Lol!

Constructive criticism, good or bad is always welcomed.

**Ch. 9 – Sacrifice**

Haley opened her eyes, slowly getting adjusted to the morning sunlight streaming in through her windows. She hadn't slept much, barely a few winks, before night had turned into light. She snuggled closer to her covers, pulling them closer towards her. The little sleep that she had gotten had been anything but peaceful; she had tossed and turned in her sleep, her dreams meaningless and empty.

A knock sounded at her door. She opened an eye, yawning. "Yeah?"

The door creaked open, Lucas' blonde head peeking in. "Morning, sunshine."

Haley smiled wanly, as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He positioned himself at the foot of her bed, cross-legged. "Mornin'," she mumbled.

His features softened. "How're you doing? We were worried."

"And you still probably are."

He smiled, reaching out to put a hand on her knee. "That's what we do, Haley." He paused, looking straight into her eyes. "So are you? Doing okay, I mean."

She shrugged it off, trying not to make it seem like such a big deal, not really wanting Lucas to fret. "I guess."

"Haley James, you do forget that I've known you my whole life?" Lucas raised an eyebrow. He could see right through her easily. "I know you better than this." When she didn't answer, he sighed, and continued. "You're amazing when I need someone to listen, someone for advice, someone to just depend on. Just as a source of strength, you know?" Lucas stopped, searching her eyes for an answer. "But Haley, you're not invincible. You need to let someone do that for you sometimes. Let me."

Haley bit down on her lower lip, not knowing what to say. She felt like she was about to cry all over again, and she hated that. She felt weak, helpless, like she couldn't do anything. "I suppose I should have known. I should have known," she said softly, repeating herself.

"You should have known?" Lucas echoed her. "What are you talking about?"

"I should have known that he would have moved on," she said, her voice getting softer with each syllable. "With-" her breath stuck in her throat, unable to finish her sentence.

"Oh, Haley." Lucas scooted closer to her on the bed, putting an arm around her shoulder. "You deserve better."

Tears started streaming down her face again. "The thing is, Luke, I don't know if I do."

Lucas squeezed her shoulder tightly. "Listen to me, Haley. You are amazing," he leaned down to look in her wet eyes. "And if he can't see that, then that's too bad for him. Because the way I see it, he's the one that doesn't deserve you."

Haley shook her head, shrugging at the same time, not managing to speak. "What do I do, Luke?" she whimpered, breaking down all over again.

Lucas sighed, and held her close as he felt her body shake with sobs, feeling his heart break for his best friend. "You've got to stop doing what's right, and start doing what's right for you," he said softly, his voice stressing the final word.

---

"Hey," Taylor stood at the door, her slim body leaning against the door frame.

Nathan didn't look up. "Where were you last night?"

"It would be nice to be greeted with something else other than that for once."

"It would be nice for my son to have his mother at home for once."

Taylor walked in; stopping right in front of Nathan, hand on her hip. "I needed some time away after what happened last night."

"You mean after you saw Haley?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "What are you gonna do?"

"Why do you care?" He finally looked up, his blue eyes blazing. "You never did before!"

"Because," she started, stuttering a little. "Goddammit, Nathan! Because she obviously still means something to you!"

Nathan stood up, nearly pushing the chair over in the process. He towered over her, an intimidating figure. "She's your sister, Taylor."

"And you're supposed to be my husband," she said, her voice edged with contempt.

He laughed, sarcastically. "No, Taylor," he said slowly, dragging out the syllables, as though talking to a child. "I'm supposed to be your brother-in-law."

"Yeah, who fathered my child!" she shot back, almost immediately.

Nathan threw his hands up in anger. "And who's obviously doing a better job at parenting than you are!"

"Like hell you are! Signing Mike up at a music school where Haley teaches? What are you trying to prove here, Nathan? I'm his mother!"

"I don't know what you're trying to imply," Nathan looked away, his voice dangerously low. "I didn't know she was teaching there, let along living right here in Boston."

"Fine. Then take him out of that music school. I don't want her teaching Mike."

"What the fuck is your problem, Taylor?" Nathan erupted. "Mike is her nephew!"

"Oh, for Christ's sakes, don't give me that bullshit, Nathan!" Taylor shouted back. "You only want him to go there, so that you can see her every fucking week! I will not have that for my son, for you to use him like that!"

"Your son?" he asked incredulously. "Amazing, how that just pops out of your mouth. You come as you please, and leave as you like. What kind of mother does that, Taylor?" he hissed at her. "And to talk about using Mike? Don't pretend like you haven't been, all these years, to get to me. I wasn't born yesterday, Taylor, and I'm not an idiot. You want to play these games, I can play them even better."

"You will not talk to me like that," she raised a finger, pointing at him, her face red with fury.

"I will do as I damn please. And for now, while you're living off my money, and under my roof, you will do as I damn please too," Nathan replied, his voice filled with disdain. "Now, get out of my room."

She glared at him, her arms still folded across her chest. "Fine." She turned around, walking angrily out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

The loud slam resounded around the room, making Nathan's head ring. He pressed his fingers to his temples, feeling something other than hatred and loath. Regret.

---

Her head hurt. Her eyes hurt. Her heart hurt. She hurt all over. Haley sighed, fidgeting. The light of the computer screen seemed to glare at her, making her eyes glaze over with a blur. The numbers on screen seemed to jump out, and rearrange themselves by magic. Just in the morning alone today, she had managed to key in the wrong data five times, misarranged three different appointments, and mentally wandered off plenty of times during her morning lessons. Her mind was a mess, and so was she. She sighed, for what seemed like the umpteenth time that morning. She would see Mike later in the afternoon, for his lesson. And as much as she didn't want to, she knew that she had to continue teaching him. No other teacher had an extra slot available to take in another student for that month. It would be painful, seeing Mike, and possibly seeing Nathan or Taylor around.

"Crazy last night, huh?" Mel sat down in front of Haley's desk, putting down a cup of coffee.

Haley looked up, the glasses which she used for work sliding down her nose. "Thanks Mel," she forced a smile, picking up the hot coffee and sipping slowly at it. "I didn't even realise you were here."

"So," Mel looked at her, her voice neutral. "That was Nathan."

Haley nodded. "Yeah, that was him."

"Do you know the woman with him?" Mel was direct, if not anything else. But her approach was one that Haley was familiar with, and one that she didn't take heart from.

Haley let out a deep breath, one that she didn't even know that she had been holding. She took off her glasses, resting them on her mahogany desk, rubbing her eyes with her other hand. "Yeah, actually I do." Mel's eyes widened, and Haley continued. "She's my sister."

---

Dan stopped the black SUV at a red light, Nathan silent in the passenger seat next to him, and a sleepy Mike strapped in the car seat behind. Like clockwork, the wheels in his scheming mind turned on. He didn't want his son anywhere that girl, that was for sure. He hadn't banked on them meeting one another, at least not this early in his plan. Things had spiralled out of control, a little too fast for his liking. Now he had had to rethink everything. Things were different. He had let his guard down, and now, his son was vulnerable to her. And that meant, that his game would be vulnerable. Dan couldn't have that. He had worked too hard for this.

Nathan shifted in his seat, fiddling around with the knobs on the radio. The silence was suffocating him. He could feel the pressure in the air, muffling him, like Dan was about to spring something on him, and he hated that. He knew the feeling only too well. Nathan pushed an unlabelled CD into the player and pressed play. The first few bars of 'Jailhouse Rock' filled the car.

"Elvis?" Nathan said incredulously, barely trying to hide his grin. "Since when do you listen to Elvis, Dad?"

Dan quickly ejected the CD. "It's one of your mom's crappy ones," he replied smoothly.

Nathan smirked. "If you say so, Dad," he said, turning to look out of the window.

"Hey, we should really look into finding another school for Mike, if he really wants to learn music," Dan said, changing the subject, nonchalantly drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Nathan continued looking out of his window. "I don't see why we should."

"Why are you letting him do music anyway, Nathan? That kid should be in basketball camp."

Nathan turned to glare at his father. "He enjoys music. Just like you and I enjoy basketball. So, why can't we let him do what he likes? I'm not going to drive my son away from something he loves at such a young age. God knows, you've already done a good enough job on me already."

Dan let the comment pass. It would not do to provoke Nathan; he needed to be subtle, to gently push him towards what he wanted him to do. "Well, there are other music schools in Boston. Better ones than the one he's going to now."

"Dad, I don't see what's wrong with the current one," Nathan said, his voice sounding low on patience. "Let it drop," he said, turning back to look out of the window.

Dan's grip on the wheel tightened, until his knuckles were almost white; Nathan oblivious of his sudden change in temperament. i She must not get into your life again. I will not let that happen, he thought angrily. I love you, son. One day you will thank me for all of this. /i Then, as soon as the thoughts came, they flashed away. The traffic light turned green, and Dan released the handbrake, while stepping down on the accelerator lightly. Whistling, he drove on, continuing on the journey, like nothing had just happened.

---

"Hey there, buddy," Haley's voice was soft, as she walked into the classroom. "How was your day?"

Mike looked up at her, the sparkle in his eyes dulled. "It was okay."

"Well, it's going to get better, right? Now that you're here." Haley sat down next to him, her heart heavy. He was Nathan's son. She tried to treat him like any other student she taught. But she couldn't. Because not only was he Nathan's son, but he was also Taylor's. "Right?" she asked again, prompting him, when she didn't get an answer.

"Yeah," he finally conceded. "I suppose so."

Haley frowned. He looked troubled. "Is everything all right, Mike?"

Again, he nodded, after a long while. "Haley?" he finally asked. "Can you play me something?"

"Sure, I will," she smiled at him, keeping an open face, while inside, she was worried. i Had Dan done something to him? /i He scrambled off the piano seat, and made his way to the big navy blue couch which sat by the wall. Haley shifted over, and placed her hands on the shiny keys, taking a deep breath. Softly, her deft fingers played a chord, while her feet placed themselves on the big pedals of the piano. She played a soft, lilting lullaby, humming along as she played. As she played, she slowly felt the tension lift from her. Music just did that to her. It comforted her, it calmed her, it understood her.

Finally, she finished, turning around to face Mike. "You like that, Mike?" He didn't answer. Instead, he lay there on the couch, curled up, fast asleep, with a frown evident on his face.

---

Nathan shoved his hands into his pocket. He had been standing out here in the cold for ages, debating, going back and forth in his mind. He knew she was up there, and he wanted more than anything to see her, to talk to her, to hear her voice. But consciously, he knew he couldn't do that. Once he let himself do that, any shred of resolve he had would be gone. And as much as he wanted that to happen, he couldn't, for Mike. He was responsible for his son, and responsible for the people that his son would learn to love, and responsible for anybody who hurt his son. Things had changed over the past years, he had learnt to give and love so much more for Mike. And he didn't resent that fact, not one bit. He had learnt to sacrifice for him. But he wouldn't never have knew how to do all these things, if Haley hadn't come into his life back then. That was then, but things were different now. He couldn't want another person in his own life and in Mike's life. It would confuse a young kid, and possibly hurt him; he already was hurt enough by Taylor not caring. He didn't really show it, but Nathan could tell. He saw the way Mike's face fell when he saw the other children's mothers picking them up from the pre-school, and not his own. The way he clammed up after Taylor would come home and walk right past him without a second glance or a loving word. He felt a strong need to protect Mike, and he would do so, nothing could stop him.

With Haley, he had messed things up. There was no doubt about that. But she had left first. What if she left again? Mike already looked so attached to her, he couldn't take it if she left him. "And neither could you," he said softly, talking to himself.

Finally, he steeled himself, and pushed the doors open to the stairs to the music school.

---

Haley walked out to the hall, feeling a little worried. Mike had looked so tired, that she hadn't wanted to wake him. She would tell Liz to wake him up when someone came to pick him up. She opened her mouth, wanting to call out to her, but there was already a man at her desk. Her breath caught in her throat. Nathan. He looked amazing, as usual. Confident, strong; there was an aura of maturity about him now. Her heart beat faster, her palms sweating. She wanted to turn around, and run back to her office, hiding away from him, but her feet stayed rooted to the ground, defying her thoughts.

"He'll be done in about five minutes," Liz smiled at him warmly. "Do you want to speak to his teacher?"

Nathan shook his head. "No, it's all right. I'll just pay up the fees for this month first." He took out his wallet, and counted out a few bills.

She took the money from him, recounting it and frowned. "Mr. Scott," she said, handing him back three hundred dollar bills. "I think you may have gotten the fee wrong."

He shook his head. "No, I haven't. Mike tells me that his teacher is good, so it's a bonus for her."

Liz frowned. "I'm afraid I can't accept that, Mr. Scott. Perhaps you would like to talk to her personally?"

He shook his head, a little adamantly. "No, that's okay. I'll just-"

Haley stepped out of the shadows, clearing her throat. He turned around, his blue eyes startled when they met hers.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you, if that's all right," she said softly.

---

Like it? Hate it? Lemme know:)


	10. Stumble

Again, I want to thank each and every single person to took the time out to read, and review. You all really know how to make a girl feel loved, lol. This chapter, I think you guys will like. Nathan and Haley speak! So, be sure to read on, and let me know what you think!

xx

Wendy

**Ch. 10 – Stumble**

"So," Haley spoke, pausing for a little while as she made her way around to her side of the table, sitting down.

Nathan watched as she sat down, and followed suit. "So," he echoed, first folding his arms, and then unfolded them, decided that it seemed a little distant. Immediately, he felt like kicking himself in the head. _Five years, and the first word that you say to her when we're both alone is 'so'? _He saw her fiddling with a strand of her hair, like how she always did when she was nervous, her thumbs twiddling in her lap. Despite the awkwardness, he smiled to himself at the familiarity of her movements.

"How are you?" Haley finally blurted out, looking up at him. He lifted his head at the very same moment to look at her, saying the exact same thing. "How are you?"

She smiled a little, seeming like she didn't dare to laugh. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

Nathan laughed softly, shortly. "Well, they also say fools seldom differ." _Great job, Scott. That was not the right thing to say_, he mentally chided himself.

Haley's brow creased, her eyes conveying discomposure. "Yeah," she murmured softly. "Fool. That, I am."

"Yeah, that makes the two of us," he replied dryly.

Haley sighed, taking up to twiddling a strand of her long hair again. "Look, can we at least be civil for a moment here?"

"You tell me," Nathan shot back. "Since you were always the one calling the shots."

"What? Nathan, I never- "

""Why are you here, Haley?" he cut her off, suddenly.

Her frown deepened. "What are you talking about?"

Nathan put out his arms, gesturing around the room. "Here. Doing this. This wasn't in the plan."

"Then what was, Nathan? What was the plan?" she asked, her tone of voice getting louder, sounding tired. When he didn't answer, she continued. "Because I really don't think either of us knew what the plan was. Because I don't even think we had a plan."

"You had a plan, Haley. I know you did. I know I did. But this," he gestured again. "This was not it. This was not what you left for."

Haley let out a short burst of sarcastic laughter. "Please do tell, Nathan. What did I i _leave_ /i for?"

"You wanted music, Haley, and you left me to go get it."

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "What I'm doing here is music, Nathan."

"It's not what you started out to do," Nathan stated. "You left to go on tour, to be a big star. You were going to make it."

"Well," she raised her glance. "Things changed," she said tightly, her heart hurting.

"You were really good, Haley. What happened after the tour?" His tone softened, his eyes looking concerned.

_What tour_, a little voice inside her head resounded bitterly.

"I looked out on the entertainment news for you," Nathan continued. "I watched MTV to look out for you, but I never found you."

"Guess I wasn't good enough for the listeners," Haley lowered her eyes, evading his startling blue gaze.

"You were good, Haley. You're better than this."

She shrugged, forcing laughter. "Glad at least someone thinks so."

"Haley, I- "

A sleepy Mike stood at the door, rubbing his eyes with his right hand, interrupting them. "Haley? Daddy?"

Nathan stood up quickly. "Mike," he said, the sound of pride evident in his voice. Mike ran to Nathan, wrapping his arms tightly around Nathan's legs as Haley watched on, her heart wrenching with a pang of pain. "How was your lesson, buddy?" Nathan asked, ruffling Mike's hair affectionately.

"Okay," Mike mumbled, burying his head into Nathan, his voice muffled. "I was sleepy."

Nathan smiled, and squeezed his son gently. "Mike, darling, can you go out for a minute? I need to talk to Ms. James for a little while."

Mike looked up at him, and giggled a little. "You got her name wrong, daddy, it's not Ms. James, it's Scott," he shook a tiny finger at his father. "Like ours."

Haley's eyes widened. "Mike, it- it's- not- " she stuttered. "I- I don't- "

Nathan turned around to look at her, startled. "Like ours?" he echoed.

Her heart beat faster, her heart whirled around with emotion, and she did the only thing that she could think off. She bolted for the door, leaving Nathan behind, his jaw open.

---

Nathan walked out into the cold, Mike's hand safely in his. Why had she kept his name? Did she still love him? His heart beat faster at the notion, then as quickly as he had thought it, he erased it from his mind. Even if she did, it wasn't supposed to matter to him anymore. It wasn't supposed to, those were the key words. Things would get out of hand; it would get difficult, confusing, and tough, if Haley were to become involved in his life again. Even by just appearing again, she was getting involved in his life already. He could feel it. He wasn't supposed to, but somehow, he knew that he always did what he wasn't supposed to do. He always went against the odds.

---

"Hey," Lucas walked into the living room, his palms sweaty with anticipation.

Brooke didn't look up. "Hey."

"You seen Haley today?"

She continued flipping through the newspaper. "We went for a jog before she went off to work."

"She doing okay?"

"You know Haley," Brooke finally looked up; the eye bags under her eyes shocking Lucas. "She acts like everything's a-okay. When it's not."

Lucas let out a sigh. "As always. She deserves an Oscar." Brooke nodded curtly, and turned back down to the daily comics. "Hey, how about you? Are you doing okay?" he asked her.

She shrugged indifferently. "We're not here to talk about me."

"Then let's talk about us," he tried to look at her, but she kept on dodging his gaze.

"Why now, Lucas? Why not five years ago?" she looked up, her voice suddenly forceful. "Why wait this long?"

"Because I never knew where I stood with you." His voice was soft, edged with regret, with a little shame. He looked at her, so beautiful across from him, and all he wanted to do, was to reach out and touch her.

"Do you think I did then, Lucas?"

"I still don't, Brooke, but I know where I stand. I want to be with you."

Brooke laughed, sarcastically. "That's ridiculous, Lucas. You don't look for me, for five years, and you just suddenly decide that you want to be with me, after you see me again? That's utter rubbish."

"Don't be so quick to judge, Brooke," Lucas tried to move closer to her, but she inched away.

"I'm not being quick to judge; I'm just protecting myself."

"You did what?" Brooke asked incredulously. "You ran off?"

"What else was I supposed to do, Brooke? He was right there in front of me, and his son just told him to call me Mrs. Scott!"

"What's wrong with that? You are Mrs. Scott."

"Yeah, I'm the missus who didn't bear him any children," Haley muttered dryly.

"It's all about Mike, isn't it?" Brooke said softly. "You don't want to ruin things."

Haley sighed, and pulled up one of the fluffy cushions to herself. "You know it, Brooke. The thing the three of them share, the family, they don't need another person in it. I don't want to wreck it, especially not for Mike. I don't want Mike to turn out having a childhood like Lucas had, you know. It was horrible for him growing up." She paused, catching her breath. "And what's more, he's my sister's son."

"Look, Haley," Brooke scooted closer to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Nathan and you, you're meant to be together. I know that much, and everyone else does. If something happens to the three of them, it's not your fault, okay? It takes two, and the two are you and Nathan."

Haley looked at Brooke, her eyes sad. "Oh, what am I talking about," she whimpered softly under her breath. "You're right, it takes two. And right now, it looks like I'm the only one who's confused. His mind's made up." She shrugged. "He's a great father, Brooke. You should see him. He's so good with Mike, and he loves him so much. So much that it's obvious that he'd do anything to try to keep their family together."

Brooke sighed, knowing that that was true. All of them had known Nathan for a long time, and they all knew that Nathan would want to do the right thing for his child; he would strive to make a good life filled with love for his son, he wouldn't not want to repeat the mistakes that Dan had made. They sat that way for awhile, Brooke comforting Haley.

"Hey," Peyton walked into the living room where they both sat, a pen tucked in behind her ear. Sitting down at the table, she yanked the pen out, writing furiously on her notepad, her other hand shoved into her unruly blonde curls. Her cell phone rang, for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. She ignored it, and continued writing, the sound of the tip of her ball point pen scratching wildly against the thick paper clear in the room.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Brooke finally mustered up the courage to ask. Neither Brooke nor Haley dared to bother Peyton when she was in the midst of her work. Peyton was a workaholic, through and through, sometimes to a point when it wasn't healthy.

"No, it'll probably be more bad news," Peyton said, her voice irritated. "My main act cancelled out on me, and I'm only four days away from the opening."

"Well," Haley shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. "I'm sure you'll be able to find some other live singers, won't you?"

"No, it's nearly Christmas, and everybody's fully booked," Peyton sighed, and turned around to face them. "You know Boston, Haley, you know the dead music scene here is why I want to open Tric up over here."

Brooke pursed her lips together. "You'll do fine, P. Sawyer. You are a musical genius, when it comes to these kind of things. You worked miracles for Tric in Tree Hill back then when you were only in high school! You got the Wreckers, and Jimmy Eat World, and Gavin DeGraw, and then you got Fall Out Boy, and even Haley to sing-"

Peyton's jaw dropped, her eyes widening. "That's it!"

"What?" Brooke stopped her tirade, looking confused. "What is?"

"Haley!" Peyton looked at her, hopefully. "Haley, you have to save me! You have to be my main act."

"Whoa," Haley shook her head. "No, no way. Besides, Chris Keller's in town; hire him!"

Peyton's eyes narrowed. "I will rather curl up and have all my toes fall off than to have Chris Keller be the opening act for my new club, okay?" she said.

Brooke winced. "Eww."

"Haley, you sing beautifully. And I won't have any other worries if you agree, because I know you can do it! You did awesome then! You were nearly going to go on tour, and release an album. Come on, Haley, please? For me?" Peyton looked up at Haley with puppy dog eyes, her hands clenched together desperately.

"Peyton, you don't understand, I haven't written music in five years, I haven't performed in five years. What makes you think I can, right now, in four days? That's crazy!" Haley shook her head.

"Haley James, I am one of your best friends. If you're not going to help me, who is? Brooke can't sing to save her life!"

Brooke glared at Peyton. "Gee, thanks."

"I didn't mean it that way, and you know it," Peyton glared back. "Haley. I'm desperate. I need your help."

Haley sighed, and then finally gave in. "I'll try, but no promises."

---

Taylor paced up and down the length of the bedroom she shared with Nathan. The big bedroom, with the big king-sized bed, the expensive furniture, and the tasteful designer carpet lining the floor. It was all the things she'd grown accustomed to over the past five years. These things were hers; they belonged to her. So did Mike, and so did Nathan. She had thought that she had gotten Mike, things would change. Nathan would be different, but she had been wrong. He had been great throughout her pregnancy, throughout the birth. He had went back to Dan for help, after he realised that he couldn't make ends meet. She had had a difficult pregnancy and a difficult birth. Mike had to be induced out from her womb a month before his due date; he had been born prematurely. They had encountered complications during the birth, and if it hadn't been for Dan, one of them, either mother or child may not have lived to see this day.

But after that, after the birth, Nathan grew away from her. He spent all his time with Mike, neglecting her, and she resented that. She had thought differently, she thought she could earn his love, but she soon quickly learnt that that would never been quite adequate.

She lifted her chin up, stopping in front of the mirror, studying her reflection. She was pretty, more conventionally prettier than Haley was. She was attractive; she had big eyes, flawless skin, a killer smile, a curvaceous body, even after one child. She still turned heads when she was out and about. But no matter how she looked, or how she acted; nothing she said or did, made her better in his eyes. She was not enough, and she was not Haley.

And now Haley was back. Taylor shook her head, her hands pressing against her temples. She knew what that meant.

"Well, looking worried, aren't we?"

Taylor twirled around quickly, a few strands of her hair falling out of her messy bun in the process. "What do you want, Dan?" she asked, her voice sounding impatient.

"The same thing you do," Dan smirked, the wrinkles around his eyes creasing. "And I need your help."

She glared at him. "What makes you think I'd help you?"

He laughed. "What makes you think you can do this alone?"

"What's in it for me?" she folded her arms across her chest defiantly.

"If you even have to ask, then I guess you're dumber than I thought you were," he retorted smoothly.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "Then what's in it for you? You never really liked me anyway."

"Well, I like you better than I like your sister. If it wasn't for her, he would never have gotten emancipated. When they got married then, she took him away from me," his twisted smile grew wider. "But when Nathan passed on the Dan Scott DNA to you, it brought him back. And I rebuilt a great life for him." He paused, coughing a little. "He's got a college education, a university degree, a car, and a great career waiting in front of him. He is going to be successful, and the last thing he needs is his old teenage wife back in his life."

"And do you really think Nathan will look at it that way?" Taylor asked, sardonically.

Dan shrugged. "If he didn't have Mike, I'm sure he wouldn't. But things are different. I know my son, and I know he wouldn't put Mike in any potential hurt. You are Nathan's family now, both you and Mike. Not Haley. Remember that."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Where's the fun in that, if I tell you?" Dan smirked again. Taylor rolled her eyes, wanting more than anything to wipe that infuriating grin off Dan's fat face. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off in mid-syllable. "Come on, prove to me that you're not as dumb as I think you are."

---

Haley sat in one of the music rooms, looking at the blue clock which hung on the wall opposite her. She absent-mindedly strummed on the guitar, her fingers pressing down on random chords. The melody wasn't particularly entrancing, nor did it resemble a song in anyway, but it just was soothing. _Chicken, that's what you are_, a little voice echoed inside of her head. _Why did you run away like you did? Again. Is that how you're going to spend your whole life? Running?_

"I've got to deal with it soon," she said under her breath.

"Well, well. Haley James."

Haley rolled her eyes, her knuckles hitting the side of her guitar in her lost concentration. She didn't even need to look up to see who it was; just the voice alone agitated her. "Get lost, Keller."

"Whoa," Chris walked around her to face her, holding both his hands up, palms outward in surrender. "Now if you could just transfer some of that angst into a song, you'll be fine."

"God knows I've got angst enough for the entire population of China, okay?" she snapped at him, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "It's just not coming!"

"Coming, huh?" he snickered, looking down at her sleazily. "I could, you know," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Give you a little help with that. Get it?"

Haley's eyes narrowed into little slits. "You arrogant, piece of- " she started, standing up, holding up her guitar.

"You know, you're so sexy when you're furious?" he smirked. "Yeah, I could totally help you with coming, y'know?" Haley swore under her breath, and raised the guitar, poised to hit him. "Hey, watch the instrument!" he retorted, holding both his hands over his head for protection. "Relax, can't take a joke anymore?"

"Not when they're not funny," she snapped back at him. "Get lost."

"Chris Keller does not take orders from others," he retorted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, Chris Keller can go to hell!" Haley shouted back at him. "And all his sexual innuendos can go right with him!"

"Okay, okay, cool it. No need for curses. I'm here to help," he shrugged.

She glowered at him. "I seriously doubt that."

"Look, I am human, okay? I was a little worried about you that night," Chris looked away. "It must have been pretty hellish to go through."

"What do you think?" she said bitterly.

Chris shrugged. "Well, it's simple really. I think your talent's tied to Nathan. You wrote beautiful music when you were married to him. And then after all the drama happened, your music was barren for five years. Sure, you wrote some crap here and there, but nothing compared to what I know you can do."

Haley looked at him, exasperated. "So, what now?"

"So, keep on trying. If you write something, then that's great. Then, you take it from there. But if you don't, then forget about him. You'll write again some day, god knows when, but some day without him, when you get rid of all this crap in your life. But if that some day happens tomorrow, with Nathan, then the both of you are good to go. Music never lies, Haley. Simple as that."

She frowned up at him, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't.

"Look, it may not make sense right now, but I know I'm right. Chris Keller always is. You'll figure it out." And with another smirk, he nodded at her, and shut the door behind him, leaving her in the silence, the contemplation thick in the air.

---

Mel walked into the music school, the doors swinging behind her. She shrugged out of her thick coat, rubbing her palms together to keep herself warm. Turning around, she barrelled straight into someone. His hands shot out to hold her arms, keeping her upright, keeping her from falling.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, looking up at him. "Sorry, I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"It's okay," he grinned.

She took another closer look at him. "Chris?" she exclaimed incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay, you were not speaking to me in that tone of voice when you ran into me at the bar that other day," he leered at her. "Why the sudden change, cutie?"

Her green eyes stared ferociously at him, the tenacious lawyer in her emerging. "Okay, poser, listen up. Number one, I now know what you did to Haley and Nathan back in Tree Hill, okay? And what you did doesn't sit well with me. And two," she scowled at him. "If you ever call me cutie again, I will single-handedly chop off both your testicles with a butcher knife, mince them with a meat cleaver and scatter them over the Pacific Ocean."

Chris winced, both his hands instinctively covering his groin protectively. "I get the idea," he replied lamely, croaking under his breath. "No messing around with you."

"That's right, and no messing around with Haley."

"What's in it for me, then?"

She glared at him in disbelief. "Hmmm, let me think," she said, mockingly. "I know, instead of being a poser, you can be a ball-less poser."

Chris shuddered involuntarily. "Now, where would the fun be for you, if I was ball-less?" he retorted slickly, raising an eyebrow.

Mel rolled her eyes. "God, give me strength," she said tightly through clenched teeth.

"Okay," Chris finally said. "I'll make you a deal. I'll stay away from Haley, provided that you agree on one thing."

Mel folded her arms tightly, hugging herself. "What?" she spat out, her voice laced with disgust.

"I want a date with you," Chris smirked, leaning closer to her, so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. "Cutie," he finished, and walked out of the swinging doors, leaving her standing there, more annoyed than she ever had been in her life.

---

Like it? Hate it? Be sure to let me know. More Nathan and Haley interaction to come, definitely!


	11. Symphony

Again, you guys have all been absolutely brilliant with your feedback! This fic is really doing great so far over here and I'm glad that you all like it so much. Keep on reading and reviewing! I definitely think you guys are going to like the Nathan/Haley scenes in here!

**Ch. 11 – Symphony**

The moon shone brightly outside, illuminating dark shadows in Haley's room. Tossing, she pulled the covers up over her face, trying to block out the light, trying to get comfortable at the same time. "Ugh," she mumbled. Finally, she gave up trying to find a comfortable position, and leaned over, opening the drawer of her bedside table. She rummaged in the drawer for a little while, and found a clear plastic container. Unscrewing the lid, she poured out the remains of the container into her palm. _Only two left_. When had she taken them all? Granted, she had been having a lot of sleepless nights lately, but she usually didn't resort to the sleeping pills unless she was desperate. Sighing, she put her palm to her mouth, and in a quick gulp, swallowed them both. _This is the last time I'll ever do something like this_, she promised herself.

She tossed a little more, and then finally fell into a deep sleep. But somehow, she kept on hearing a voice inside her head which echoed resignedly. _Well, that's what you said the last time too_, the little voice said.

---

"Haley!" Peyton yelled, impatiently. "Haley, I'm going to be late!"

A sleepy Haley poked her head out of the door, still in her pyjamas. "What?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Haley, it's three-thirty in the evening, and you're still sleeping?"

Haley squinted at Peyton, who looked frazzled. "You're getting on my case? Might I even remind you that you, Peyton Sawyer, earned the nickname 'Sleeping Beauty' in the yearbook, our junior year?" She paused, folding her arms across her chest. "And besides, it's not every week that the music school closes for a holiday break, okay? So, I deserve to sleep in."

"Okay, fine." Peyton rolled her eyes in defeat. "But I really need your help. Jake's at a press conference for the Celtics, I don't know where the hell Brooke or Lucas are, and I just got an emergency call from the electrician who was supposed to complete the wiring by today for the place!" she said hurriedly, referring to Tric.

"Relax," Haley said, smiling. "What do you want me to do?"

Peyton looked at her, pleadingly. "I need to you watch Jenny for a little while."

Haley grinned. "Of course! Why do you look so worried? We'll have a ball, Jenny and I."

"Well, it's just that I've never really left Jenny alone before, when I was supposed to look after her. You know, with what happened with Nikki back then, I've been really careful," Peyton said quickly, stumbling over her own words. "I don't want Jake to think that I'll be a bad mother, you know. Or whatever it is that he wants me to be, because I'm really not sure either." She frowned. "God knows."

"Hey hey, it's me. Tutor girl, right?" Haley laughed. "It'll be okay, I promise not to let Jenny out of my sight, and Jake knows he can trust me," she said reassuringly.

Peyton let out a deep frazzled breath. "Okay. Thanks a million, Haley."

---

"Your Aunt Peyton is getting older as we speak," Haley joked, as she walked hand in hand with Jenny to the park nearby. "She's getting so long-winded!"

Jenny laughed happily, a little skip evident in her steps. "Oh, she's not as half-bad as Daddy," she said, her two pigtails bouncing as she shook her head.

Haley joined in her laughter, feeling a little better than she had felt all week. The air was fresh, the wind was breezy in her face, and she felt light, for some strange reason. "So, you want some ice-cream?"

"Yes, Aunt Haley."

"Yes please," Haley corrected her automatically.

"Yes please," Jenny echoed obediently. "Can I have a chocolate one, please, Aunt Haley?"

Haley smiled at her sudden politeness. The power of ice-cream. "Of course you may."

They both stepped to the front of the ice-cream van, which was gaily playing a Christmas jingle. "Hello, what can I get you?"

"A chocolate cone for the young lady," Haley said. "And a-"

A voice came from behind her, completing her sentence. "Double vanilla with chocolate sauce coated with a dash of rainbow sprinkles."

Startled, Haley spun around, her brow creased.

"That hasn't changed, right?" Nathan stood there, a twinkle in his eye. "Mac and cheese, strawberry-flavoured milkshakes and rainbow sprinkles; the food of the gods," he said, his tone light and teasing. "Am I right?"

Haley bit her lip, not knowing what to think. "Yeah, spot on," she finally managed, cracking a smile.

He smiled back at her, something in his eyes that she couldn't quite read. They all stood waiting as the man got all their orders, two double cones for Nathan and Haley and two single ones for Jenny and Mike. Nathan insisted for paying for them all, calling it a treat from him.

The four of them walked on in silence, slowly licking at their ice-creams as they approached the park. Nathan and Haley, not knowing what to say, and Jenny and Mike, busy trying to eat their ice-creams before it all melted in the sun.

Finally, Jenny spoke up. "Hi there, my name's Jenny. What's yours?"

Mike grinned shyly. "It's Mike," he said, half-whispering.

"I'm six," she announced.

He nodded, as though in awe. "I'm five."

Nathan smiled at their exchange of words and squatted down to their level. "Mike, why don't you and Jenny go to the slides and play for awhile, okay? Haley and I will wait for you."

"Aunt Haley," Jenny corrected.

Nathan turned to flash a smile at Haley and returned his attention to Jenny. "Aunt Haley," he repeated after her.

Mike and Jenny ran off to the playground area, quickly warming up to each another. Nathan's gaze followed the both of them protectively as they ran. Finally, after he was convinced that the two children were safe, he sat down on a bench, and motioned for Haley to follow suit. She sat down, making sure to keep a safe distance away from Nathan on the bench, her hands automatically fidgeting.

"Imagine meeting you here," Haley broke the silence, keeping her tone neutral.

Nathan shrugged. "We come here usually, for Mike to have a run-around, and for me to think."

"Yeah, there's just something peaceful about this place."

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes painfully piercing. "Haley, I need to ask you something." Before she could say anything, or even object, he rushed on. "You kept my name, right?"

Haley looked down at her shoes, scuffing against the pavement. "I- I didn't see a need not to."

His eyes softened. "I'm glad."

"Well, you shouldn't be," she finally looked up to stare at him in the eye.

Nathan sighed, his heart hurting when he saw the pain in her eyes. "I don't know what to say, Haley. We have a lot of unsolved matters."

"They were solved, sort of."

"Yeah, if our paths hadn't crossed again," Nathan said, his voice rising slightly.

"Well, I couldn't help that, could I?"

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "God, dammit."

"There's no point talking about it now, Nathan," she said slowly, in a resolved voice. "We'll just end up arguing."

He sighed, giving in. "We'll have to talk about it soon, Haley."

She nodded. "I know we do. But I don't know if I can. Or if I know what there is to say." There were so many things she wanted to say, that she wanted to do, that she wanted to know. But the only thing was, she didn't know if she could ever do any of those. She didn't have the strength.

Nathan nodded, letting it go for the moment, not wanting to end up arguing again. He looked away, his gaze scanning the playground for Mike and Jenny. "Jenny's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. Jake's a proud father," Haley smiled along with him. "And she's a very intelligent child, too."

"That's great."

"Mike's a great kid, too. He's got a real ear for music," Haley commented, as she watched the both of them play.

Nathan shrugged. "He didn't get that from me, for sure."

_Taylor doesn't have a single musical bone in her body_, the bitter voice sounded again. "Maybe it skips a generation."

He shrugged. "Speaking of music, you never did tell me what happened to you and your music."

"I got into teaching music, instead."

"When did the dream change?"

Haley sighed. "Somewhere along the way, when dreams didn't matter anymore."

---

The four of them got going when it got dark, Nathan wanting to walk Haley and Jenny home to their apartment. They hadn't talked much, just the occasional conversation or a random statement. Somewhere along the line, both Haley and Nathan had just stopped thinking, and started enjoying the silent company they both gave each other. They weren't really talking, but it was just the oddly comforting presence, just like before. They were both falling again, falling so deep. But they just didn't know it yet.

"So, here we are," Haley turned around, Jenny following her. "Thanks," she said simply.

He nodded, acknowledging it. No further words were needed beyond that. "So, I'll see you?"

"Maybe," she smiled. She didn't know if that was her being careful, and not wanting to see him again so soon, or whether it was her, being coy. She was contradicting herself every step of the way, and it scared her.

"Bye Mike," Jenny called gaily. "Let's play together again!"

Mike nodded. "Can we, daddy?" he turned to Nathan, his eyes excited.

"Only if Aunt Haley says so," he smirked, an adorable smirk, obviously teasing her.

Haley raised an eyebrow and placed her hand on Jenny's back, guiding her toward the door. "We'll see, Jenny." Turning around, she waved. "Bye Mike," she called out. Looking up at Nathan, she merely nodded, cocking her head to the side. No words were needed, again.

---

Brooke hummed tunelessly as she went though the racks, not bothering to look at the price tags as she went along. "Nope. Ugly. So last season. Looks like something my grandmother would wear, and ooh, cute," she said, talking to herself as she flipped the hangers past. She picked up the last piece and held it up against her body. "Pretty hot," she said absorbedly to herself, looking pleased.

"You know, pink is really overrated?" A voice came from behind her.

She turned around, her many shopping bags nearly hitting him as she twirled. Her eyes immediately narrowed. "We are done talking," she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh no, we're not," Lucas said firmly, his gaze straight.

She squinted at him, like how he always did to her. "Read my lips, Lucas, I am on a shopping trip. Do. Not. Disturb," she said, stressing each word clearly.

"Then, I'll ruin your shopping trip," he grinned. "If you promise to sit down and talk to me, then I'll even pay for your shopping trip. But as of now? There. Is. No. Shopping. Trip," he said, imitating her tone of voice.

"You can't ruin it," Brooke snapped back at him.

He raised an eyebrow, as though accepting her challenge. "You'd look fat in that," he said, pointing at the skirt she had just picked out.

Her eyes widened in shock. "Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Lucas Scott, telling me that I look fat, would not be a good way to make me talk to you."

He shrugged comically, knowing that he had won. "But it would ruin your shopping trip," he said, grinning as she let out a groan of irritation. It wasn't how he had wanted to get her attention, but it sure as hell worked every time.

---

"Knock, knock!"

Mel looked up, pushing her glasses which she used for work up the bridge of her nose. That voice, it couldn't be, could it? "Ugh, you? Could someone please tell me why God is punishing me this way?"

Chris walked in, without waiting for an invitation, and sat down at her desk, opposite her. "I brought you doughnuts."

"Will poison ooze if I bite into it?" she retorted, taking off her glasses and placing them on the table.

"No, just Viagra," he joked.

Mel's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Already needing it? Awww, poor baby," she said sarcastically.

He laughed. "Okay, you got me there."

"What are you doing here, Reese Gellar?"

"It's Chris Keller."

She shrugged nonchalantly while she was actually laughing inside. She knew getting his name wrong would irritate him. "Right. Reese was the short one with brown hair booked for my Wednesday date."

He laughed again, shaking his head. "You're good."

"Comes with lawyer territory. So, pray tell, why are you in my office? Been charged for sexual harassment?"

"No, actually, I'm here to make a date."

"No, you're not," she answered smoothly.

Chris leaned in closer to Mel. "That was the deal, remember? I stay away from Haley, I get a date with you."

Mel rolled her eyes, and returned back to her work. "You're insane."

"Come on, baby, not going to even give it a go?" he said conceited. "The Chris Keller would make it worth your while," he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"The Chris Keller," she muttered viciously under her breath. "If I agree to one date, will you stay away from me and Haley?" she finally offered, losing her patience. One date, what harm could it do? She'd dealt with worse sleazes during defence trials.

Chris held out his hand. "Deal."

She shook it firmly. "Deal," she echoed lamely.

He squeezed her hand gently, and leaned in, so close that his lips were almost touching her ear. "Wear the glasses, sweetie, and wear your hair like this," he said, indicating the bun she had her hair up in. "It's a personal fantasy of mine," he smirked, and left, closing the door behind him.

"Urgh!" Mel shouted, throwing a book at the closed door, just where his head had been moments ago.

---

Haley sat Jenny down on the swings, and pushed her slowly, afraid that she may fall off. "You like that, Jenny?"

Jenny nodded happily. "Thank you, Aunt Haley."

"Haley!" They both heard a yell from the other side of the park. Haley looked up squinting. A little figure in a red baseball cap jumped up and down, waving frantically. "Jenny!" The man scooped up the shouting boy and closed the distance with a quick jog.

"Haley," Nathan said breathless, lowering Mike to the ground. Immediately, Mike ran off towards Jenny, both of them shouting happily at each other.

"Hey," she smiled. "Looks like they're hitting it off pretty well, huh?" she asked, gesturing towards Mike and Jenny.

"Yeah, that's great," he nodded. "So, what a coincidence," he continued, his tone neutral.

Haley shrugged. "Yeah, twice in two days."

"How've you been?"

"The same, since you saw me yesterday," she laughed.

Nathan smiled as she laughed. God, she was beautiful. Her eyes lit up, and her whole face just glowed when she laughed. He didn't think that he'd ever seen a person laugh more genuinely than Haley. That was exactly what she was. Genuine. "That's good to know," he joked.

"And how've you been?"

"Same old, same old."

Haley rubbed the tip of her nose, which was turning red from the cold air. "When's your first game for the Celtics?"

He took off his jacket and handed it to her, resisting the urge to jump up and down for joy when she didn't refuse to accept it. "Not for another week or so. You know, loads of legal work, paperwork to complete."

"Boston's pretty hyped up about your transfer here."

"That's all thanks to our PR rep," he grinned.

"Jake," they both said in unison, laughing.

They sat there, talking a lot more than they did the previous day. The iciness between the both of them thawed slowly, and suddenly, they both felt like they were back in high school again, before they both became more than just friends.

---

Again, the four of them walked back to Haley's place first, the adults silent, listening to the chatter of the two hyper children.

"-And then there's Aunt Peyton, daddy's girlfriend, and Aunt Haley, of course," Jenny said gaily. "And Aunt Mel, who comes to visit, sometimes. Ooh, and now there's Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke," she explained excitedly to Mike as she ticked them off her fingers, one by one. "They're all my daddy's high school friends. You're my daddy's high school friend too, aren't you, Uncle Nathan?"

"I sure am," he reached down and ruffled her hair fondly.

Mike smiled, a little wistfully. "Wow, that's so many people."

"Yeah, it is," Jenny said, matter-of-factly. "And I love them all."

"And we all love you too, you little brat," Haley joked with her.

"I only have daddy," Mike said softly, suddenly. "No one else. Grandma and Granddad are too busy for me."

Nathan immediately looked at his son. "Grandma and Granddad love you too, sweetheart."

Mike shook his head, his eyes threatening to water over. "I don't think my mom loves me."

Haley exchanged a glance with Nathan, her concern showing.

Jenny reached over and gave Mike a sudden hug, her comprehension of the situation astounding for a six-year-old. "It's okay, Mike," she said softly. "I don't think my mom loves me either. She doesn't come to see me at all. And daddy doesn't like to talk about her, so I don't either, because I think it makes him angry."

Haley moved closer to Jenny, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, not knowing exactly what to say. "Both your daddies love both of you very much, and that's all that matters," she said, to both the children.

"It's okay, really, Aunt Haley. I've got Aunt Peyton, she's almost like my mommy," she said knowingly. "I love her like I would love my mommy. And I have you too, Aunt Haley." When Mike still didn't look convinced, Jenny continued. "It's okay, Mike. Aunt Haley loves you too, doesn't she?"

Haley nodded. "Of course I do, Mike," she said firmly, confidently.

"If she doesn't?" Jenny whispered conspirationally. "I'll make her."

That finally brought a laugh to Mike, and both Nathan and Haley breathed a sigh of relief, both of them looking at each other, happy to have Jenny there to convince Mike.

Jenny leaned down, tying up one of her undone shoelaces. At the same time, Mike chose to reach over, and slip his other little hand into Haley's, pulling her closer towards him and his father. Nathan looked at her, and she smiled back.

To anyone walking past them at the moment, they looked like a happy family.

---

Dan hit the steering wheel angrily with the palm of his hand, not wincing at the pain which spread from his palm right up to his elbow. He could see them clearly across the street where he was parked. And he saw what everyone else saw too. A happy family. And he was anything but happy.

---

Lucas threw all of Brooke's shopping bags into the chair next to him and gestured for her to sit down. She sat down huffily and blew at her bangs in exasperation, her expression suddenly serious.

"Okay, I want some answers, Brooke, please," Lucas' expression softened, unlike the playful one he had on.

Brooke looked at him, startled by the sudden change. His eyes were intense, his face affectionate, his voice tender, and something inside of her just shattered.

"Don't look at me that way, Lucas, please," she wrenched her eyes away from his, her heart beating faster.

"In what way, Brooke?"

"Like what you're doing now," her voice cracked, a sign of tears. "Like how you did before I left for California before senior year."

He reached out and put a finger under her chin, lifting it gently. "Why shouldn't I, Brooke?"

"Because it makes me fall for you all over again, Lucas!" she said, her voice frantically rising a pitch. "Because I think I fell in love with you," she blurted out.

His mouth opened slightly, in shock. He'd never heard her say those words to him, not while they were dating, not before she left, never. "Then why didn't you ever come back? I waited for you the whole of senior year," he said gently.

Brooke paused, tears welling up in her eyes. This was it. "I was afraid, Lucas."

Lucas moved closer to her, putting an arm around her. "Of me?"

"I left Tree Hill and all I saw was broken love. Nathan and Haley, Dan and Deb, and Karen, Keith, Jules, Andy, and you. And I didn't want to let myself be vulnerable," a tear rolled down her cheek. "You said Peyton was the one, and then you said I was the one, and you and Anna, and you and Nikki, and-" she stuttered, crying. "I couldn't-"

Lucas' heart broke. "I'm sorry, Brooke."

She looked up at him through tear-stained eyes. "And the worse thing, even through everything I can't stop loves you. So, I told myself that if you would come and look for me, everything would be okay, but you never did."

"I'm sorry, Brooke," he repeated himself. "I guess I was angry," he stared at her, his eyes filled with love as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I was angry that I poured my heart out to you that day before you left, and then you just never came back. I thought you took me for a fool."

More tears rolled down Brooke's face. "I didn't, Lucas."

"I know, I know," he soothed her, taking her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, Brooke." He pulled her closer to him, and leaned his head on top of hers. "I love you."

---

"Hey, Peyton?" Haley called out, her voice ringing throughout the apartment.

Peyton appeared at her doorway, her curls looking messier than ever. "Yeah?"

"Hey," Haley said, trying to sound nonchalant. "You look really busy, you know? Do you, like, want me to get Jenny out of your hair for a few hours? I've got the time."

Peyton's lips curved into a smile. "That would be great, Haley, thanks. Where are you gonna bring her?"

Haley paused, pretending to think. "The weather looks pretty good, maybe the park?"

"C'mon, Mike!" Nathan yelled from the driveway. "Let's go!"

A ruddy-faced Mike ran down the stairs noisily. "Daddy, but I want to watch cartoons!" he said, protesting loudly.

"No, no," Nathan said quickly. "Okay, if you go, I'll buy you an ice-cream," he said, bribing him.

Mike kept silent as he pondered the offer. "Okay, but you have to tape the cartoon for me!"

"Deal!" Nathan could barely keep the smile off his face.

---

"Hey," Nathan smiled.

Haley smiled back. "Hey, there."

They walked slowly, falling in step. Somehow, over the past two days, being with each other didn't take anymore effort. They didn't broach the topic of the past, but instead delved into the security of the present. Talking about their daily lives, their university lives, Mike, Jenny, all neutral topics.

"So, how's teaching music been?"

She giggled. "You know, I sometimes think teaching five-year-olds piano takes a little less effort than it took me to tutor you."

"Hey," Nathan protested playfully. "That is not true."

Haley laughed. "Oh, yes it is."

Nathan shook his head, laughing. "So, written any good songs lately?"

Her smile dimmed. "Nah."

He stopped in his tracks. "I don't believe that."

She sighed, away from him. "I haven't thought about writing music lately." _Sure, if lately means the past five years._

"Why not?" he turned to look at her, genuinely concerned. "It was such a big part of you."

"Yeah, I realised," she laughed bitterly. "But it just hasn't been coming for me."

Nathan took a deep breath. "I know it may sound absurd, Haley, but I do know how it feels. There have been days, when I can't run straight, where I just can't play basketball. Those days, my game sucked."

"Yeah, something like that, I guess," Haley bit down on her lower lip, pausing. "You know, Peyton's opening's in two days, right?"

He nodded, looking a little confused. "Yeah, of course."

She took a deep breath, her hands fidgeting again. "Well, she asked me to fill in for her main act, who cancelled out at the last minute. And to be honest, I'm kinda chickening out right now."

"You'll be amazing up there, Haley," he smiled down at her. "You always are."

"I honestly don't know. I haven't done this in a long, long time, and I don't have any songs of my own to play, and I can't write songs anymore-"

"Just try, Haley," he looked at her, his eyes deep. "You don't know unless you try."

She stared back at him, the intensity sending a jolt through her veins. "I can't."

"Try. Please, for me?"

Her breath caught in her throat. Somehow the words felt familiar, like she'd heard them before.

"Please, Hales, try."

Her heart beat faster. He hadn't called her that in ages. Hearing it again, it made her feel like she was home. A feeling she hadn't had in too long. He was trying to understand her, and she wanted to let him. Finally, she relented. "I'll try."

A smile spread across his face. "Thank you."

---

Haley's fingers pressed down, feeling the metal of the guitar strings under her finger tips. "Try," she said softly to herself. "Try." Her fingers on her right hand strummed, as the fingers on her left hand moved up and down the fret, trying different chords, familiarising themselves again. "Try," she whispered again. She could try, just like she always had, all her life. The melody she was absent-mindedly strumming repeated itself over and over again, while the chords got more steady, more harmonious. "Try," she said one more time, as though willing herself on.

And then suddenly, the words came, and it was perfect.

---

Okay, review and let me know what you think, and I just might post the next chapter up sooner, because the next one? That's the opening of Tric. :) Loadsa stuff happening!


	12. Sanctity

Hey allll! I know it's been way too long since I last updated, but I'm sure my internet problems would put you guys right to sleep, so I'm going to (finally) update this fic. This is one heck of a long chapter, and I know how you guys love long chapters, especially one that is 5227 words long. Now, this one right here, is one of my favourite chapters, and I hope I did the idea for this chapter some justice. Be sure to drop me a line, because like anyone else, I love reviews. Hee. :)

**Ch. 12 – Sanctity**

The sun's rays peeked into Nathan's room between the curtains, brightening up the entire room. It had been a long night, one where he'd tossed around in bed, trying his damn best to fall asleep. Haley hadn't come to the park yesterday with Jenny, and he had missed her. And so had Mike. It was a little scary to see how fast she'd fitted back into his life, with her easy laughter and genuine words. It was what had drawn him to her in the first place. All the bluster and distortion aside, she saw right through it all; she didn't give up on him, but instead she persisted. And then, he'd fell in love with her.

Suddenly, Nathan sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes as he heard the doorknob turn.

A groggy looking Taylor stumbled in, "Mornin'," she mumbled.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nathan asked, his voice disbelieving as he looked at the clock.

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care? Am I out of the running for the year's best mother, already?"

"You were out a long time ago."

"Funny," she said sarcastically. "Where's Mike?"

"Probably making pancakes in the kitchen with Mom. Like you'd care."

She glared at him. "Of course I do. I'm not completely heartless, Nathan."

"Could have fooled me."

Taylor rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air in impatience. "Fine, let's bring him out tonight then. The three of us. Maybe then he'll come and give me a hug for once."

"Oh, he will," Nathan shot back. "Once he remembers that you actually exist."

"Give me a break, Nathan, I'm trying!" her voice rose into a shout.

Nathan looked away. "Well, I can't tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"Peyton's club is opening tonight, and I'm going over with Mike for support."

Taylor flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You're bringing our five-year-old son to a club?"

"Yes, I am. And it'll be fine," Nathan said tightly, as he got out from bed, throwing a grey T-shirt over his head.

"That's crazy, Nathan! You won't bring him to a club!"

He swivelled around. "Don't act all high and mighty with me, Taylor. I know you brought Mike to bar once, and got drunk with him there," he said, his voice low and threatening. "So don't give me this shit."

"That was just once, and your parents were out, and so were you, and I couldn't find a sitter."

"So stay in with your son for once, Taylor, would it kill you?" Nathan let out a short breath. "And besides, Jake's daughter, Jenny, she'll be there as well. They can play together in the playroom behind the stage. Peyton got one constructed specially because Jenny'll be there often."

"I don't care how your little friends raise their kids, but you will not bring Mike, and that's final."

He shook his head. "No, Taylor. You're going to hell one day, and that's final." Shaking his head, he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

A minute after Nathan left, the door opened again. Dan stood there, his tongue clucking softly at Taylor.

"Go away, Dan," Taylor fell back on the bed, putting a pillow over her face.

Dan smirked. "Shouldn't you be calling me 'dad' instead?"

Taylor sat up, disgruntled. "What do you want now, 'Dad'?" she said, her tone of voice sardonic.

"Dad. I like that," he smiled, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes creasing deeply. "So, what's your position on incest, then?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the little jibe. "Why are you here?"

"I see you don't like my joke, but, never mind," he paused, leering at her. "I heard you and Nathan shouting at each other again."

"Inevitable."

"I don't think you heard me the first time, Taylor. I want Nathan away from your sister. And the both of you in a row is not going to help me accomplish that. Now, you have two choices," Dan's face darkened, a far cry away from his sneering self the minute before. "You can either help me keep Nathan away, and that way, you get to keep what you have now. Or, you can choose not to help me, and let me make your life a living hell."

Taylor fell silent for a little while, her eyes resigned. "Look," she finally spoke. "You heard us, shouting. I was trying to be a good mother, but look where that ended."

Dan shook his head. "Looks like you don't really know the first thing about breaking people up, do you? You don't try to be something you're not. You don't try to be a good mother, because, obviously, you're not. You do what you do best. Be a slut," he laughed to himself, and left the room.

Taylor glared at his retreating figure in disbelief. She lifted the bedside lamp and threw it across the room in anger, missing Dan and hitting the door instead. The lamp shattered into the pieces, scattering across the floor. Her hands shook with anger, or perhaps it was fear, or a mixture of both. _I can do this_, she thought to herself. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to fall at any minute. _I will not cry._

-

"Come on, Jake, let's go!" Peyton yelled, rummaging through her bag as she looked for her other earring.

Jake walked out of his bedroom calmly, a sleeping Jenny in his arms. "Relax babe, it's only 10 A.M. Ten hours till your official opening."

"It's already ten? Damn, we're late, Jake! I'm the owner of the place, I have to be there early to see that everything's done and ready for tonight!" Peyton turned around, her big eyes wide. "And where in bloody hell is my other earring?"

He smiled at her. "In your right pocket."

Peyton reached into her pocket and rolled her eyes, as her fingers found the earring. "I'm only twenty-two, for God's sakes! Alzheimer isn't supposed to strike this early," she muttered sarcastically to herself.

Jake set Jenny down on the couch, and reached for Peyton's hands. "You'll do great, Peyton, and everything will go smoothly." He leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead. "And if it doesn't, I got your back," he said in his slow charming drawl, grinning. "You know that."

Peyton's irritation thawed into calm, as she rested her palms flat on Jake's chest. "How come you always know what to say?" she said, settling in the safe embrace of his arms.

"It's a gift," he flirted. "And besides, we're not late. In fact," he looked at his watch. "We've got enough time for a quickie before we need to leave."

Peyton's jaw dropped, before she burst out into laughter. "You horny insatiable perv!" she exclaimed incredulously, swatting at him playfully as he laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm Peyton Sawyer's horny insatiable perv," he grinned cheekily, laughing under his breath as he kissed her gently on her lips.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Peyton said softly, smiling, before their lips touched.

-

Nathan walked out of the bathroom, quickly pulling on his jeans before it got too cold. Topless, he walked across his room to the dresser. He studied his reflection in the mirror, frowning.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Taylor stood behind him, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. It was time to make up for her little slip-up this morning. She steeled herself, _No more being weak_.

Nathan ignored her, and ran his fingers through his short hair as he looked straight ahead into the mirror.

"Playing dress up, are we?" she said softly in her husky voice.

Nathan immediately felt his shoulders tense up at the sound of her voice. Back then when he had just been a young and naïve junior, and she'd seduced him at that party, taking his first time, he remembered thinking how sexy her voice was then. How stupid he'd been. Now, he wished he would never have to hear it again. "It'd be nice to have some privacy in my own room, Taylor," he said through clenched teeth, trying to keep his calm.

"But it's my room, too, Nathan," Taylor said, moving closer to him, laying a cold hand on his shoulder as her eyes travelled appreciatively up and down his lean, muscular frame.

He bit down on his lower lip, praying that he wouldn't explode, trying not to brush her hand off him. He wanted to try to be civil to Taylor, for once, or at least today. He had been in a good mood recently, better than he'd ever been in these five years. "Yeah, but you're never in here anyway, are you?"

She pouted flirtatiously. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Have you been lonely in here at night? Let me make it up to you for our little argument just now."

Nathan took a deep breath, and fidgeted. "Taylor, just- "

Taylor walked around to face him, and ran her hand down his chest, raking her fingernails lightly against his skin. Her hand rested on the waistband of his jeans as she looked up at him suggestively. "It's been awhile, Nathan. Remember how it used to be? I made all your fantasies come true, Nathan." She paused, licking her lips. "And I still can."

"Fuck off, Taylor," Nathan said tiredly, moving away. "That doesn't work anymore. Maybe it did back in the day, but I see right through you now."

"Come on, I could make it worth your while, Nathan," Taylor said, her tone evolving from one of sex to one that sounded pleading. "I promise."

He shook his head, looking away. "I'm not interested, Taylor," he said, visibly running out of patience.

Taylor continued, not seeming to give up. "Just this once, Nathan, you won't regret it," her hands moved to unbuckle his jeans.

Nathan moved away, his hand brushing hers away. "God dammit, Taylor, I said no!" he raised his voice, staring at her angrily. "I don't want you."

She folded her arms across her chest. "What, I don't turn you on anymore now?"

"No, you don't," Nathan retorted bluntly. "Happy now?" He turned to go.

"What does my prude virginal sister give you that I can't, Nathan?" Taylor asked, her voice bitter. "Anything she can do, I can do better, can't I?"

Nathan stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at her. That did it. He was sick and tired of all this, of everything that went on in his family. "Don't ever talk about her that way, again," his voice deepened dangerously. "Or I'll kick you out of this house."

"You wouldn't, Nathan. You wouldn't throw the mother of your son out."

He laughed under his breath. "Don't dare me, Taylor. You don't know me as well as you think you do." And with that, he walked out of the room.

-

Music blared from the speakers, bodies moved on the dance floor; and the deep, dark purple and black walls were adorned with Peyton's framed sketches. Big love seats and couches were positioned at corners of the club, in different shades of purple. The bar top was made out of glass, and the chairs at the bar were a clear, translucent shade. The club had Peyton's modern chic touch to it, and already, the people who had turned out for the grand opening were enjoying themselves on the dance floor.

"Oh my god!" Brooke exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear as she hugged Peyton. "This is awesome, P. Sawyer! Look at the turn-out!"

Peyton smiled as her eyes followed Brooke's gaze. "Yeah, it is pretty awesome, huh?" she said, laughing.

"Congratulations, Peyton," Lucas leaned in, giving her a tight squeeze. "Tric Boston. Not bad."

"Thank you," she said in response, beaming proudly, as Jake came up, sliding an arm around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

Mel came to join the four of them. "Perhaps now we'll actually have some decent music in Boston," she said dryly.

"Of course it'll be decent. Haley's your main act, isn't she?" The five of them turned around to face the voice, one which they all only knew too well.

Peyton folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "What are you doing here, Chris? I don't remember sending you a personalised invite," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah, take a hike, poser," Brooke added, sounding scarily like she did back in high school as head cheerleader.

Chris raised his brows. "Nice place, Blondie," he smirked, looking around. "Sincerely," he added, and clutched his heart. "From the bottom of my heart."

Jake glared at him. "Do us all a favour, Chris, and don't cause us any trouble on our opening day, will ya?" he said, his voice intimidating as Lucas nodded in agreement. "Do that, and I'll buy you a round of drinks at the bar, all right?"

"Jake, no!" Peyton said, frowning. "Let me handle this," she said. She turned back to face Chris. "Get lost, Chris. You weren't invited."

Chris grinned. "Oh, but there's where you're wrong, Blondie. I was," he paused dramatically. "I'm with her," he gestured to Mel.

Four heads immediately swivelled to look at Mel incredulously. "What?"

Mel held up both her hands in surrender. "Okay, yeah, he is."

Peyton stared at Mel for a moment, as though she had lost her mind, and then back at Chris, and then back at Mel again. Finally, she pulled Mel away from the group, Brooke following the both of them, leaving Lucas and Jake to stare Chris down.

"Mel, have you lost your mind?" Peyton asked, disbelieving.

"I know this is mad, but- "

"That's," Peyton paused to point at Chris. "That's Chris Keller."

"Yeah, that much is obvious- " Mel retorted sarcastically.

Brooke frowned. "No, I don't think you heard her right. That's. Chris. Keller," she repeated, her eyes big.

"Guys," Mel said in exasperation. "I know very well who he is, okay? It's just- oh God, it's just that I kinda made him promise to stay away from Haley."

Peyton raised an eyebrow. "There's no way he'd do that."

"That guy's scum, Mel," Brooke said. "You don't know him like we do."

"I don't know, but I- well- sort of- I know it's stupid- but I kinda promised him a date if he would do that," Mel said, sheepishly looking at them both.

"WHAT!"

"And- " Mel quickly continued before the both of them could cut her off again. "I thought this would be the best place since it's only a one-time thing, and it'll be really noisy here, and I don't have to hear his voice, and since I'm helping you out with the drinks tonight, he won't really get a chance to come near me, and I wouldn't have to hear his irritating voice," she finally finished, taking a big breath of air. "Was that really stupid?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, point taken," Mel hung her head. "Sorry, Peyton."

Peyton sighed. "You meant well. Just, you know, keep him away from me, and I'll be fine."

"And be careful, seriously." Brooke leaned over to pat Mel on the shoulder. "Don't trust him."

Mel sighed. "Okay. It can't be that bad, right? It's only for tonight."

"Oh, you have no idea."

-

Haley paced back and forth backstage, wringing her hands as she walked. "Oh my God," she muttered to herself. "How did I get myself into this?"

She could hear the noise from back stage, listening to the amount of people who had turned out today, and she felt scared. She had written a song, finally, but what if it wasn't good enough? No one had heard it, besides herself. What if they hated it? What if it was utter crap? She hadn't written a song in ages. What if it had been too long, so long that she had forgotten what was good and what was bad? "Dammit," she cursed under her breath.

"Hey," Nathan walked in. "The door was open, so I just- " he gestured at the entrance.

"It's okay," Haley smiled weakly, feeling a little queasy to her stomach.

"We missed you at the park yesterday," Nathan smiled warmly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I didn't bring Jenny yesterday. I was, uh, putting up the finishing touches on my song."

"So, you did it, huh?" he said, the question sounding more like a statement to her.

Haley looked down. "Yeah, I did. Thanks. I don't think I would have gotten the nerve to sit down and do it, if you hadn't told me to try."

"Yes, you would have. Don't give me so much credit, Hales." He looked around, into her guitar case. In it lay her wedding ring and the plastic bracelet he had given her. His breath caught in his throat. _She kept them_, he thought.

She shrugged, looking around her. "I'm really on the verge of chickening out right now, you know," she laughed nervously, her fingers fiddling.

"You've done this before, Haley," Nathan stepped closer to her. "And I'll be there, watching you."

"Yeah," she said softly. "That's part of the problem, Nathan. There are so many people out there, and they're all going to be watching me, and that scares me. I know, I know it's not the first time I've done this, but it's different now."

"How is it different?"

"I don't know if the song's any good." She frowned, biting down on her lip, not knowing quite what to say. "I don't want to go out there, and see everyone, and get nervous and mess up, Nathan," she blurted out. "Performing like this, it's all I ever wanted to do. I could do it back then, but I don't know if I can still."

"That's not true, Haley- " Nathan started, his heart breaking.

She shook her head, continuing. "And you know, if it's all I could do then, then I don't want to mess it up now. I don't want to lose it."

Nathan walked closer to her, and surprising her, and even himself, his hand reached for her smaller one. He squeezed it gently. "You won't lose it, Hales, trust me. Just go out there, and try. Try."

-

Peyton walked on stage amidst loud cheers and catcalls from the stage. She held up both her hands, laughing, until the cheers subsided. "Are you having fun tonight, guys?"

The loud cheers came back, with people yelling their agreement, their approval.

"Awesome," Peyton grinned. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She paused, motioning to Jake who was behind the music and lights panel. "Next up, we have a singer who lives right here in Boston. She was one of my very first singers, whom I got for the Tric in Tree Hill, North Carolina; so she's authentic Tric, all right?" Peyton said, laughing to the wolf whistles in the audience. "She's got an amazing voice, and she plays a killer guitar, plus, she writes her own songs. Now, I got a special request from the audience," she nodded at Nathan, smiling. "To turn the lights off, and let you listen to just her voice. Close your eyes, and let her voice blow you away."

The house lights went off and immediately, a murmur swept through the crowd. "So, put your hands together, and give it up, for Haley James-Scott!"

Haley walked out into the dark, feeling around for the mic stand. She sat down on the stool, propped her guitar up on her knee. Her heart beat wildly, as she looked out into the dark. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to start as her fingers found the chord they were looking for. Finally, she took a deep breath and started strumming, her voice ringing clearly into the dark.

_All I know_

_Is everything is not as it's sold_

_But the more I grow_

_The less I know_

Her voice got stronger, and her chords grew surer as she sang on, losing herself in her words, her melody, her music. As she went on, sounding more confident, Jake turned the lights on, gradually.

_And I have lived so many lives_

_Though I'm not old_

_And the more I see_

_The less I grow_

_The fewer the seeds_

_The more I sow_

Haley felt more assured, more certain of herself once she had started singing the words she had so painfully written. Yes, she had lived many lives, the peaceful one where she had been Haley James, the topsy-turvy one she'd had when Nathan had walked into her life, the married one when she had became Haley James-Scott, the painful one when she had been hurt, and the one now. But were they? Or were they all just one? She wasn't any one of them, she was just Haley, herself was just exactly who she was. Finally, she understood that; the fewer the seeds, the more she sowed.

_And I see you standing there_

_Wanting more from me_

_And all I can do is try_

Her mind travelled back to their junior year. Nathan coming to the tutoring centre, asking her for her help, wanting her to help him. Standing there, when she went to his house to look for him, agreeing to tutor him. When he'd went to the café to look for her, after the party at his house, looking for forgiveness. Again, outside the café, waiting for her, asking her to go on the date that Brooke had planned for them both. She'd tried. All of those times, she'd tried.

_And I see you standing there_

_Wanting more from me_

_And all I can do is try_

She remembered, as clear as yesterday. She remembered him standing outside her house, throwing pebbles at her parent's bedroom, waiting for her. He had apologised, and he had looked at her so deeply that he had scared her. And then he had told her that all he wanted to be was to be someone who was good enough to be seen with her. And she had tried, to help him be who he wanted to be.

_I wish I hadn't seen_

_All of the realness_

_And all the real people_

_Are really not real at all_

_The more I learn_

_The more I learn_

_The more I cry_

_The more I cry_

_As I say goodbye to the way of life_

_I thought I had designed_

_For me_

Her heart ached. The words of this song had been hard to get out, but it was something she had to do, she had to get it out of her system. The betrayal by a loved one, the hurt, the pain, she had to get them all out somehow.

_And I see you standing there_

_Wanting more from me_

_And all I can do is try_

He'd stood there, at her door that night after he'd collapsed, looking more vulnerable and more scared than she'd ever seen him. He'd reached out for her, opened up to her, and she'd let him in. He had needed her, and she had tried to fight away his doubts for him. She remembered him asking her to go to dinner with his family with him for support, and she had. Him looking at her, wanting her to sing for him. Him giving her his hand, asking her with his eyes to let him bring her to the hospital to see Lucas when she couldn't do it herself.

_And I see you standing there_

_I'm all I'll ever be_

_And all I can do is try_

And then, he'd stood there, looking confused and angry all at the same time, and she had walked over to him, trying her best. She had told him that she had given him her heart, and if that wasn't enough for him, she wasn't enough for him. And then, he'd come to her, standing in the rain, and told her that he loved her.

_Try, try, try_

She remembered his face, illuminated by the sunlight against the crashing of the waves as he read his vows when they got married, when they sealed their union of faith, as one.

The lights turned up to their full force, nearly blinding her, but she kept on singing. It was something that she'd had to do, not for Nathan, not for anyone, but for herself. It was her coming out again. Her voice grew louder and soared with the melody as she played on.

_All of the moments that already passed_

_We try to go back and make them last_

_All of the things we want each other to be_

_We never will be, we never will be_

_And that's wonderful_

_And that's life_

_This is you, baby_

_This is me, baby_

_We are, we are_

_We are, we are_

_We are, we are_

_Free in our love_

_We are free in love_

She closed her eyes, the last vision of Nathan in her head. Standing there in the park, silently looking into her eyes, asking her to try.

_Try.._

Haley played her last chord and sang her last word; she took a deep breath, and looked into the audience. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers, deafening her, louder than any cheers she'd ever heard before. It all didn't really matter, because in the end she tried, and that was what made her happy.

-

"Haley," Nathan called from behind her, jogging to reach her. "You did amazing!"

She smiled, her face radiant. "Thank you. And, Nathan, thank you, for helping me. It was what I needed."

"You're welcome," he nodded. "Glad it helped."

"It did, more than you'll ever know. I nearly bolted back there," she laughed a little at her own fear.

"Well, the song was really beautiful," he said softly. "And pure."

Haley looked down at her drink. "It was one of the most difficult songs to write."

"I thought so."

She looked up at him again. "But in the end, I'm glad I wrote it. Song writing was always my sort of therapy," she said, smiling. "I finally did it."

"And I'm very proud of you," he said, his eyes intense. He held out a hand to her. "Dance with me?"

She bit down on her lower lip, and finally caved in. She put her hand in his, and he led her slowly onto the dance floor.

-

"Is this your idea of a good date?" Chris asked, his fingers drumming against the top of the bar impatiently.

"We got good music," Mel shrugged. "Shouldn't that be enough for you?"

"That and a hot chick, usually."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint." Mel ran a finger around the rim of her wine glass.

He smirked. "You know, this possibly is one of the worst dates I've ever had in my life?"

That got her attention. She looked up, glaring at him. "Well, it wasn't me who forced the date on you, was it? It was quite the contrary, thanks."

Chris grinned. "Now, there's the Mel that got my attention. The feisty one. Why so down, cutie pie?"

Her glare got darker. "Don't call me that again."

He ignored her, and looked out on the dance floor. Couples were intertwined, their own little separate worlds containing only two people. Lucas and Brooke, Peyton and Jake, and Nathan and Haley were out there. "Looks like the people of Tree Hill have gotten something right, finally," he said smugly. "How bout you, Mel?"

She took one glance at the dance floor and looked away. "I'm not the dating type."

"Career-minded, huh? I could deal with that," he lifted his glass of beer to her.

Mel raised an eyebrow. "That, and also the fact that I'm not ready to settle down."

"But why not?" he asked, leaning in closer to look straight in her eyes.

The sudden piercing stare of his icy blue eyes startled her and she moved away, drawing back. "Because it's not me."

He looked at her for awhile, as though processing her words and looked around. "Come on," he grabbed her hand. "We're going to dance."

Mel's jaw dropped. "No, we're not," she exclaimed in disbelief, trying to yank her hand away from his firm grip.

"Don't make a scene," Chris whispered into her ear as they neared the dance floor. "And besides, Chris Keller dances just as well as he sings."

Mel's eyes shot daggers at him. "All right, but just keep your face at least five inches away from mine, or else!" she hissed at him

He grinned. "Deal. Good girl," he said, and he pulled her closer to him, putting his arms around her waist, singing softly to the music.

Mel didn't know why, but a sudden shiver went up and down her spine, and her heart started to beat faster. His voice was soft, and husky and she felt like she was melting. He smiled down at her, and she looked away. _God dammit. This is not happening_.

-

Nathan's arms tightened around Haley as the song finished and another slower one started. She smiled, shyly looking away as she moved closer to him. It had been so long since she'd actually been around another guy, that she felt a little awkward, like she didn't know what to do, or what to say.

_Welcome to the planet_

_Welcome to existence_

_Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next_

Haley's breath caught in her throat as she heard the opening few bars of the song. They'd both always listened to this song, thinking just how perfect the lyrics were for the way they had started out. She remembered always teasing Nathan about how Switchfoot was the quietest band he listened to amongst all his hip-hop and rap music.

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

As though reading our mind, he leaned down and whispered into her ear. "It's our song," he said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

She smiled back at him, a warm smile, and turned to look away again, her heart beating faster and faster as the moments passed.

_I dare you to move…_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to lift yourself off of the floor_

"Thank you," Nathan suddenly said.

Haley looked up at him, her eyebrows slightly raised. "For what?"

"For, you know, trying. All this while, Hales, all this time. Thank you," he said slowly, surely, simply.

She smiled again, her heart soaring. "You're welcome."

"I just needed to tell you that."

She nodded, and slowly she rested her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. It was a daring move, one she wasn't sure if she should have done, but one that she wanted to do, because it felt so right, and so wrong at the same time. All her resolve, all her sense just flew out the window when she was with him.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

Slowly, they moved in unison with the music, her head lying on his chest, his chin resting on her head, just like they were made for each other.

_Where are you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here_

-

Phew. I sure hope you liked that!


	13. Static

Okay guys, I know I've been absolutely horrible at updating, but here's the next chapter. There's a Chris/Mel moment, and a Nathan/Haley moment, so I hope you guys like. Things get pretty interesting in here, so do let me know what you think. Love, Wendy.

**Ch.13 – Static**

Haley smiled to herself, as the memories of yesterday night flashed vividly in her mind. It had been surreal, like they had been back in high school. It had been nice to lose herself in the sweet familiarity of it all. The six of them back together like old times, playing at Tric, singing effortlessly, Nathan. It all strangely fell back into place. But as blissful as it may seem, as perfect as things may be, it only added to her confusion.

For the first time in many nights last night, she hadn't needed the help of any sort of medication to fall asleep. She had come home, showered, laid in bed and peacefully dozed off; this time she dreamt of wind and the beach, the breeze and running hand in hand with Nathan down the shore, the waves gently lapping at their feet. It had been beautiful, and she had woken up with a slight smile on her face. The only thing bothering her in the dream was that she had constantly felt like there had been a dark shadow, a dark image following them closely behind. But every single time she had turned around to look, it had disappeared. Perhaps that meant something.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mel sat in front of Haley, snapping her fingers lightly in her face. Brooke and Peyton sat on either side of her, both looking expectantly at her. Mel had slept over the previous night after Tric having been too tired to make it back home.

Haley shook herself out of her thoughts, not having even realised that the three of them had entered the room. "Give me a dollar, and I'll reconsider," she joked half-heartedly.

Brooke smiled. "Cheer up, tutor girl. You're not supposed to look like this after you and your Prince Charming dance the night away."

She shrugged. "What am I supposed to look like then?"

Peyton yawned, stretching tiredly. "Like someone who just danced the night away."

Mel gave Peyton a good-natured shove. "You know, you really don't make much sense when you're half-asleep."

"Hey, cut me some slack, I'm the one who was working my butt off, while you, who promised to help," Peyton paused, pointing at Mel. "Were off busy canoodling with that poser!"

"I was not!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Chris Keller."

"What's the deal with the both of you anyway?" Haley smiled. "He seemed rather into you and you into him."

"Haley," Mel said, narrowing her eyes into little squints. "You are not going change the subject. We were discussing you and Nathan."

Haley glared back for awhile, folding her arms across her chest. "Okay, I really don't know what there is to say."

"Honey, you spent almost the entire night in his arms, you're bound to have something to say!" Brooke nudged her.

"I- " she bit down on her lip. "I enjoyed it, okay?"

Peyton broke out into a big grin. "All right."

"But- But I don't know what to do," she turned to look at each of them in turn. "What am I supposed to do? I mean, he slept with my sister. And they have a child. Even if I lo- even if I can forgive that entirely, I won't be able to forgive myself if I break a family up."

Mel put her hand on Haley's knee, patting it gently. "What if the family's already too broken up to save?"

"It sure looks that way to me," Brooke added, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe sometimes you have to be selfish, Haley." She glanced sideways at Peyton, who nodded. "You have stop thinking about everyone else, and start thinking about you, and what you want, and what you need," she finished. "You have to.

"At least try, Haley. Like your song," Mel added.

"Well, I can't exactly contradict myself, can I?" Haley smiled.

She leaned into Brooke, hugging her, pulling Peyton and Mel into a group hug; words were not needed to convey her thank you's to them. They understood her, and helped her all she needed.

---

Dan stood at the door, not bothering to knock. He waited for his son to look up, acknowledging his presence, and he quickly walked in. "Where were you last night?" his voice was moderate, but with an underlying tension.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "What am I, Dad? In grade school?"

He ignored Nathan's sarcastic remark. "I know you were at the opening of that club. And I know she was there."

"Haley, Dad. Does it aggravate you so much to say her name?" Nathan stood up, looking his father straight in the eye.

"She's not good news, Nathan. You need to steer clear of her."

"I know what I need, and what I don't need, Dad. And what I don't need right now, is you getting on my case every five seconds, okay?"

Dan moved closer to his son, his voice getting louder. "Your first game for the Celtics is less than a week away, son, and you will screw your chance up if you keep on seeing her."

Nathan laughed sardonically under his breath. "I don't screw up, Dad. You already do that enough for the both of us." He moved to leave, but Dan stood in his way.

"You want to throw away everything we've both worked so hard for?"

"We? That's real funny, Dad, because the last time I checked, the Celtics signed me up, not us both," Nathan spat out, his voice edged with impatience. "You gotta stop wanting to live your son's life, because clearly, that's just pathetic," he said, stressing the last word.

"You want to disregard my help? Fine!" Dan said tightly, his eyes flashing with anger. "One day, you'll thank me for helping you build this life. But now, if you don't want to listen to me, and keep on seeing that bitch, you will wreck everything. Mark my words."

"Don't you ever call her that again," Nathan's voice intensified dangerously. "She's my wife. And she deserves more respect than you ever will."

"Your wife?" Dan raised an eyebrow, laughing under his breath. "Because unless old age is taking me over, I remember your wife leaving you. But she left behind a boy, Nathan, a young, stupid, naïve boy. Not a man. That boy had been cheated, but you-," he paused, looking at him. "You are a man, now. One that should be able to see beyond that plain face which you stupidly worship, and see the fraud that she is. She's ruining your life!"

Nathan shook his head. "You leave her out of this," he said, irate, and moved to walk out of the room, his shoulder roughly bumping into Dan's as he left.

Dan turned around, watching his son's retreating back. His fists clenched, the fury raging in his veins. _If you won't listen, then maybe she will._

---

Mel walked into her favourite lunch spot, a quaint little café a block away from her office that she loved, the bell on the door tinkling behind her. She chose a booth and sat down, studying the menu. It was quiet, and nobody she knew ever went there. It was just a nice place for her to have lunch, away from the tension of the corporate world, away from the courtroom drama, away from the daily chaos.

"I'll have the chicken cordon bleu, and a cappuccino, please," she ordered her usual favourite.

"Make that two," Chris slid into the booth, opposite her. He grinned at the waitress and handed the menu back to her.

Mel glared at him in disbelief; her jaw dropped. "I could ask you what you were doing here," she finally said. "But I've already asked you that three times in the past four days."

"Well, well," Chris said, rubbing his hands together with glee. "Looks like fate to me, then."

"Or I could just leave," she stared at him pointedly.

He reached out to catch her hand. "Or you could just try to be nice to me for once."

"That's highly impossible," she said tightly, pulling her hand away from him.

"Well, you'll just have to try a little harder, then," he grinned. "Besides, you kinda cheated me on that last date. It wasn't exactly a date-date, it was more of a get-me-away-from-that-loser-date."

She folded her arms across her chest. "So you're not all that stupid!" she said, widening her eyes sarcastically, feigning shock.

"Come on, Mel. Just a simple lunch. Won't take you longer than an hour, tops," he stared into her eyes, the piercing blue once again startling her. "Please?"

She looked at him incredulously, feeling herself slip away in the cool ocean blue. "Chris Keller saying 'please'? That's a first."

"Yeah, yes it is," he grinned. "Better note down the time, date and venue. Moments like this don't happen often."

Mel looked at him, slowly shaking her head. "I must be losing my mind, but I'm actually going to agree with you."

"It's the charm of Chris Keller, trust me," he said, that familiar arrogant glint evident in his eyes. "Besides, a beautiful redhead like you, is just his type."

"God forbid, I feel like there's a third person at this table," she rolled her eyes again, her head tilted upwards. It was going to be one long hour.

---

The doorbell rang, and Haley rushed to answer it. Mel had left earlier in the day for work, and Peyton left about an hour ago to prepare Tric for that night. Brooke was out again, probably conquering the malls in Boston again. Breathlessly, she opened the door. Her eyes travelled upward, and settled on Nathan's face. "Hey," she feebly managed. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I wanted to surprise you," Nathan replied, his voice gentle. "Did I?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Sure did."

He nodded. "Sorry."

Mike looked up, observing the exchange of words between the two grown ups. "Haley!" he finally said, a little on the impatient side.

Haley looked down, looking startled, like she hadn't noticed Mike. "Hey, buddy," she finally said, reaching down to ruffle up his mop of blonde hair affectionately.

Mike smiled up admiringly at her. "Will you come to the park with us, Haley?"

"Please," Nathan chided his son.

"Please?" Mike echoed, clasping his hands together in a pleading motion. "I really miss you."

Haley laughed. "You just saw me yesterday night, Mike."

"Well, I missed you this morning, then," he said, in an explaining tone. Reaching out, he grabbed her hand, and with his other hand, he held Nathan's. "Let's go," he said authoritatively, tugging on both their hands.

Haley exchanged a glance with Nathan, and nodded. "Let's go," she repeated.

She locked the door behind her, and the three of them, hand-in-hand, walked out into the cool evening air. They kept silent for a little while, Mike being engrossed in a brown dog that was just a few metres away from them. Finally, it was Nathan who broke the silence. "So, after last night's song, anyone want you on tour with them yet?" His tone was light and easy, not in the very least bitter.

She stopped immediately in her tracks, turning to look at him.

Nathan stopped, his jaw dropping, mentally kicking himself. "Sorry, Hales. I didn't mean it in that way," he said, his brow creasing. "I mean- your song was so beautiful, so I would have thought someone would have approached you and- " he stopped. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like it sounded."

Haley shook her head, the initial shock wearing off. She started walking again. "It's okay."

"It's not like I want to you to leave on tour again. I mean, your song was amazing, and I wouldn't be surprised if some music scout spotted you and wanted you to tour, and- oh goddammit," he finished lamely. Nathan wasn't someone who usually stuttered, but today, he felt like he was the biggest idiot to ever walk the face of the earth. _I can't do anything right today_, he thought angrily to himself.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable, Daddy?" Mike asked, a little skip in his steps.

Nathan sneaked a sideward glance at Haley. "Uhhh, just a little cold," he lied, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

Mike thought for a little while, a little frown crossing his face. He squeezed Nathan's hand tightly. "My hand must be too small to warm you up," he said wisely. "Here, Daddy, you hold Haley's hand; it's bigger," he grinned, pulling Haley's hand to Nathan's. "There, now you'll be all warm."

Haley's eyes widened in shock. "Mike- " she started.

"Don't you want Daddy to be all warm? He may fall sick!" Mike said innocently, his eyes wide.

Nathan quickly nodded, feigning a little cough. He grasped her hand, clutching it tightly, like he never wanted to let go. He pulled on her hand gently, and finally, after what seemed like forever, she nodded. She squeezed his hand back softly, and the three of them started walking again. Nathan in the middle, with his son and wife on either side of him. He looked at her, and smiled. _That was the most right thing I said all evening_, he thought to himself. At the exact same moment, she looked up at him, and met his gaze, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly, her eyes smiling along with her lips.

Chris forked a piece of his chicken, bringing it to his mouth. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Are you trying to get me to name you?" she sneered, taking a sip of her cappuccino.

He laughed. "Nah, for real. I can't date a girl with bad taste in music."

Mel rolled her eyes. "With you, everything revolves around girls and sex, huh?"

He laughed again, easily, comfortably. "Way of life, cutie. C'mon. Let's talk music."

"Fine," she said exasperatedly, chewing thoughtfully on her food. "First of all, I don't listen to mainstream- "

"Good, I didn't peg you as the boy band listening type. You're just too feisty."

" –and Top 40 stuff. I like a lot of underground rock, rap-rock, punk, indie, urban. Whatever I feel like listening to."

"Interesting. You know, the music you listen to shows your personality," Chris said.

She rolled her eyes again. "Pray do tell, Madame Keller. Look into your crystal ball, and enlighten me. Have the stars aligned yet?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No, seriously. You're someone who's not normal- "

"Gee, thanks," she muttered."

"–someone who's not your average person. You're diverse, fiery, unique, eclectic. You don't go with the flow, you go against it. And you don't like people telling you what to do." He cocked his head, looking at her.

"Hmmm, funny. You seem to like doing that a lot, actually," she retorted smoothly, when inside she was surprised that he had described her down to a tee. Frowning, she wondered inwardly why it mattered so much to her that he agreed with her choices in music.

He smirked. "Well, what can I say. I'm dominant," he waggled his eyebrows, his voice suggestive. When she looked murderous, he laughed. "Okay, okay. Back to music. You listen to British acts?"

"A little."

"That's where the real music's gonna be coming from, for the next year," he predicted. "Come on, name a good song by a British act."

She frowned, trying to think. "'The Scientist', Coldplay."

"Nice," he nodded, approving. "How 'bout, 'With Or Without You' by U2?"

Mel raised an eyebrow. "Isn't U2 Irish?"

He smirked. "So you do know your music," he said, cockily. "Okay. 'Somewhere Only We Know', Keane."

"Joss Stone. 'Right Kind Of Wrong'," she said quickly, not about wanting to back down.

A grin spread across Chris' face at the name of the song. "Mmm. Gorgeous girl. Franz Ferdinand's pretty good. 'Take Me Out'," he said, a mischievous look on his face.

A crease settled across Mel's forehead. Nothing came to mind. She wrinkled up her nose, making Chris smile at her, unnoticed. "Snow Patrol, 'Make Love To Me Forever'," she said quickly, not realising the title of the song until she had said it.

Chris smirked, self-absorbedly. "I was waiting for you to say that."

She glared at him, at a loss for words. "It's a song, you sick moron." Her eyes flashed, a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance both at herself and at him.

"I know that," he grinned effortlessly. He looked at her, all flushed pink and rosy, her green eyes vivid and intense against her long red curly hair, not knowing what to say. "You're beautiful," he blurted.

Mel stopped, her expression stunned. Then, she shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Right. 'You're Beautiful', by James Blunt, right?"

Chris looked at her, taken aback. "Yeah," he nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was that song by him," he said, covering up.

They went on back and forth until the bill came; neither wanting to back down from the little game-like challenge they had started. They both paid for their separate shares, Mel refusing Chris paying for her. Finally she stood up, getting her bag. "It's pretty late, I gotta get back to work," she paused. "I gave you your date, so you'll stay away from Haley now?" she said judiciously.

He stood up too, and put his hand to her chin, lifting it up slightly so he stared at her straight in her eye. Then, in a quick movement, he leaned in and brushed her cheek with his lips. "Cutie, Haley was never in the equation with you and Chris Keller from the beginning." He smiled, sanctimoniously, and turned around to walk away, leaving her mouth open; her hand moved up to her cheek to touch the place where his lips had grazed her skin, more confused than she had ever been in her life, once again.

Mike ran off to play, his little body like a bundle of energy. He ran towards the slide and started to climb up the steps excitedly, his already-messy blonde hair getting more tousled in the breeze.

"Be careful, Mike," Nathan called after his son, looking a little worried.

Haley smiled at his parental concern. "Relax, it's just a playground."

He turned around to face her. "Yeah, I guess it is," he said, smiling sheepishly. He glanced down, looking at their intertwined hands. "I like this," he said softly.

Haley's gaze followed his. "What?"

"This," he said, nodding. "Being like this. Last night was amazing."

She shrugged, trying to look indifferent, but a little smile creeping across her features. She couldn't help it. "Yeah."

"It's just like before," Nathan said, reaching for her free hand with his other hand. "And it's like the feeling hasn't changed. Not one bit."

She looked up at him, her eyes looking a little scared. "Sure we've changed, Nathan."

"Hales, you haven't. And I haven't. You're still the same Haley James I fell in love with. You're still Haley, you're still my Hales," he said, squeezing both her hands tightly.

She looked down, a strand of hair falling across her face. "I like you calling me that," she said softly.

"And I love calling you that." His smile faded. "Haley, we need to talk and sort things out."

She sighed. This had been what she had been dreading all along. She didn't know if she could. It was painful. Forcing a smile, she pushed all the things, all the pain to the back of her mind. "I need a little more time, Nathan, please." She shook her head. "I have so many things I need to tell you. But I can't, not just yet."

He looked sad, his eyes wounded. "You can trust me."

Haley bit down on her lip, biding for time. _Can I trust you? Should I trust you? Don't let yourself go any further than you've already let yourself go_, a voice inside her head warned her. "I need time."

Nathan finally nodded, slowly. "I'll try to give you that," he whispered. And then, he leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead. She closed her eyes, trying to savour the moment, but she couldn't, because there were hot tears threatening to spill over if she opened them.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Nathan asked, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear gently.

Haley shuddered, not from the cold, but from his soft caress. She nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Thanks for walking me home."

"I wanted to," he said, shrugging. "See you soon, Haley."

"Bye, Haley," Mike said, waving gaily.

Haley's heart ached, which it did almost every time she saw Mike. "Bye, kiddo."

He looked at her one last time, smiling, and turned around, Mike's hand in his. She watched them walk away wistfully, Nathan touching Mike affectionately at random intervals, and Mike looking up at Nathan, beaming in admiration, both of them laughing with each another.

"He's a good father, isn't he?" A voice said silently from behind her.

Startled, Haley spun around quickly.

Dan stood there, sneering at her. "Ms. James, we need to talk."

Please, please, please do drop me a review and make my day, hee.


End file.
